La malédiction du dragon
by LuNaLu94
Summary: Quand l'esprit aventurier de Lucy l'amena à une vieille tour abandonnée, elle ne s'imaginait pas se retrouver mêlée au destin d'un dragon, encore moins devenir sa prisonnière. Mais quelle raison avait-il de l'enfermer, qu'attendait-il d'elle? Va-t-elle découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce mystérieux reptile?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je sais que ça fait des années (littéralement) que je n'ai plus rien posté sur ce site._

 _J'ai eu des moments de blocage intense en matière d'écriture et également une vie assez remplie, ce qui m'a peut-être également un peu freinée dans ma passion, mais je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture. Je me suis lancée sur plusieurs projets en matière de fanfiction, certains sont restés en plan, d'autres sont devenus plus concrets._

 _J'ai donc le plaisir de revenir partager avec vous une de mes histoires sur notre cher et adoré couple NaLu! Ce sera à nouveau une petite fiction, mais contenant plus de chapitres que mes précédentes histoires ;) J'essaierai de faire les mises à jour aussi souvent que possible, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à vous poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, sinon je tenterai de ne pas trop dépasser cette échéance!_

 _En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos retours, commentaires, impressions et tout ce qui pourra vous passer par la tête!_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **La malédiction du dragon**

 _Chapitre premier_

 _*La rencontre*_

On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, des créatures majestueuses et terriblement puissantes peuplaient Earthland. Elles possédaient des griffes aiguisées, des crocs acérés, des écailles encore plus épaisses que les murs d'un fort, des prunelles meurtrières, une longue queue parsemée de pics pointus, et leur souffle ardent était capable de détruire une ville en un instant.

 _Des dragons_.

Les hommes en avaient peur et les chassaient à coup d'épées, flèches et lances empoisonnées, mais ces reptiles étaient bien trop puissants. Selon les légendes, des mages les auraient enfermés pour toujours dans un autre monde, libérant ainsi les humains de la crainte et leur permettant de prospérer.

La jeune Lucy Heartfilia était férue par ces contes que lui racontait si passionnément sa gouvernante. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était totalement fascinée par ces mythes qui bercent le royaume de Fiore, dont elle sera la prochaine souveraine. Du haut de ses 14 ans, la jeune fille est d'un naturel très curieux et s'invente constamment de nouvelles aventures, tuant ainsi le temps qui lui paraît si long dans son grand château. Son père, Sir Jude Heartfilia, monarque de la région, n'a que très peu de temps à lui consacrer, et dans leurs rares moments d'échange, il se contente de lui enseigner comment devenir une parfaite dirigeante. Mais la blondinette se moque bien du pouvoir, son plus grand rêve serait de faire le tour du monde et de vivre des tas d'aventures. Si son père l'en empêche, elle s'enfuira.

\- Dis Virgo, tu crois en ces histoires de dragons ? demanda-t-elle à sa gouvernante.

\- Vous savez princesse, ce ne sont que des légendes. Libre à vous d'y croire ou non.

L'héritière fit une moue boudeuse, n'étant pas satisfaite de la réponse de la rose. Elle se réfugia sous ses couvertures, tandis que Virgo y glissa une bassinoire emplie de braise chaude pour que sa demoiselle n'ait pas froid. Elle quitta la pièce après une courbette et laissa l'enfant à ses songes.

Le lendemain, l'héritière rejoignit son ami d'enfance, Grey Fullbuster, dans son vaste jardin. Les deux avaient tout de suite développé une grande complicité, aimant prendre des risques et s'aventurer dans des endroits insolites. Cette fois-ci, le garçon l'emmena en haut d'un ravin qui débouchait sur une rivière. Lucy parut ravie et suivit sans hésiter le noiraud qui entamait déjà sa descente. Il lui tendit une main bienveillante qu'elle attrapa, et ils glissèrent ensemble jusqu'au cœur de la gorge. Le jeune homme la poussa malicieusement dans l'eau, un sourire diabolique lui fendant le visage. La blonde lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre machiavéliquement à son sourire, lui projetant une giclée glacée à la figure. Grey resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, avant de se jeter sur son amie dans un espoir de la couler. Ils jouèrent longtemps dans l'étreinte rafraîchissante de l'eau, avant que Lucy ne manifeste les premiers signes de froid, chair de poule et lèvres bleutées. Le noiraud la ramena rapidement au sec, sous un rayon de soleil afin qu'elle se réchauffe.

\- Ça serait tellement pratique de pouvoir produire du feu, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ou de la glace !

\- T'as de drôles d'idées.

\- C'est toi qui est bizarre !

Ils échangèrent un regard défiant avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'elle aimait avec Grey, c'est qu'il était son seul moyen d'échapper aux griffes des domestiques et de son père. Elle appréciait aussi de pouvoir tant partager avec lui, ils avaient même eut le projet de s'échapper ensemble.

\- Dis Grey, on sera toujours ami pas vrai ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

\- Parce que notre amitié, c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je ne veux pas qu'on me la prenne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

\- Tu le jures ?

\- Juré.

Il s'approcha de l'héritière et colla son front au sien, plaçant une main derrière sa tête pour exercer plus de pression. Elle ferma ses grands yeux chocolat et sourit à la promesse silencieuse provenant du cœur du garçon.

Le soleil entamait doucement sa descente quand les deux complices arrivèrent dans la demeure des Heartfilia. Grey se sépara de Lucy dans le grand hall avant d'être interpelé par un serviteur. Il chercha sa camarade des yeux, mais elle avait déjà disparu à l'étage.

\- Veuillez me suivre jeune maître, Monsieur Heartfilia souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Grey hocha la tête et suivit l'homme jusqu'au bureau du dirigeant. Il entra timidement à l'intérieur de l'imposante pièce et sursauta légèrement en entendant les portes se refermer derrière lui.

\- Mon petit Grey, je t'en prie viens prendre place, déclara une voix profonde et autoritaire.

Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée de pierre, faisant ainsi face à son interlocuteur.

\- Que le temps passe vite, mon garçon. Tu as déjà 15 ans et ma fille est de plus en plus proche de devenir une femme, commença-t-il.

Le noiraud se contenta de hocher la tête, appréciant moyennement la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses.

\- Vous vous êtes toujours bien entendus tous les deux et je sais que tu as reçu une éducation exemplaire. Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, charismatique et plein de talents. Cela fait donc de toi le meilleur prétendant à la main de ma fille.

Grey écarquilla grand ses yeux. Épouser Lucy ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens !

\- J'en ai discuté avec tes parents et ils seraient ravis d'unir nos deux familles, autant sur le point personnel que financier. Je sais d'avance que tu traiteras mon enfant avec toute l'attention qu'elle mérite, poursuivit-il.

\- Sir… tant d'éloges me flattent, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Ne sois pas si modeste. Réfléchis-y, si tu maintiens ton refus je serais obligé de marier Lucy à une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui lui serait beaucoup moins appropriée. Cela la rendrait sûrement malheureuse. Je te laisse trois jours, reviens me faire part de ta décision.

\- Bien.

Grey se leva, salua poliment le père de sa meilleure amie et quitta rapidement la bâtisse. Il n'était pas certain qu'épouser Lucy la rendrait plus heureuse que si elle se liait avec un inconnu. Il a juré de préserver leur amitié, un mariage arrangé gâcherait tout et signerait sûrement la fin de leur complicité. Et ça, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. D'un autre côté, comment être sûr que les maris potentiels la respectent autant qu'il le ferait lui et surtout, comment savoir s'ils seront attentionnés et aimants ? Il ne pouvait courir le risque de confier sa précieuse Lucy à un homme violent et odieux, elle avait déjà assez à faire avec son père.

Le jour suivant, le noiraud avait l'air distrait et cela n'échappa pas à la blondinette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Grey ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es dans la lune depuis ce matin, il y a un problème ?

Sachant qu'il serait difficile de berner Lucy, le garçon décida de tout lui raconter.

\- Me marier avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui…

Elle détourna son attention sur la fontaine en face d'elle, considérant la situation avec un maximum de calme. Grey l'observait, appréhendant silencieusement sa réaction.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Alors accepte l'offre de mon père.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Si tu me promets que notre relation restera telle qu'elle est, alors oui. Je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie avec un époux ennuyeux et sévère. Ça sera beaucoup plus amusant avec toi.

Il lui répondit par un sourire avant d'acquiescer. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de protéger Lucy, en plus l'épouser n'était pas pour lui déplaire. À la fin du délai imposé par son futur beau-père, Grey lui fit part de son approbation et les deux familles bondirent de joie. Les deux enfants savaient pertinemment que tout ce qui les intéressait au fond, c'était l'argent. Mais après tout, il fallait bien qu'ils se responsabilisent un jour. Le mariage aura donc lieu peu après les 15 ans de Lucy, il lui restait donc encore trois mois d'insouciance et d'amitié à partager avec son meilleur ami.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Son père demandait constamment à voir Grey pour le préparer à régner aux côtés de sa chère fille, ce dernier ne pouvant pas y échapper, les deux jeunes passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble et Lucy commençait à perdre patience. Un après-midi, elle décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt recouvrant la chaîne de colline entourant la ville de Magnolia pour se changer les idées. Cette histoire de mariage lui tapait sérieusement sur le système et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'éloigner de tout ce remue-ménage.

Elle marchait sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et finit par atterrir au pied d'une vieille tour de guerre. Constatant que la porte présentait un espace assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser, elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais le soleil réussissait à percer aux endroits où les briques étaient tombées, ainsi qu'à travers les meurtrières.

Un long escalier en colimaçon longeant le mur se déroulait devant elle. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle entama son ascension, que très peu impressionnée par la quantité de poussière recouvrant les marches. Elle finit par déboucher sur une trappe encastrée dans le plafond et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était si absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne perçut même pas la respiration lourde qui se faisait entendre au dehors.

La trappe céda enfin, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui reposait au-dessus, laissant Lucy émerger dans un grincement et quelques toussotements. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en entrant dans la pièce, qui n'était autre qu'une chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre le mur de gauche, et lui faisant face, une sublime coiffeuse où reposait un grand miroir, différentes brosses à cheveux et une ancienne bassine en marbre blanc. Une immense tapisserie recouvrait le mur derrière la blonde, illuminé par les rayons que laissait entrer l'unique fenêtre se trouvant en face. L'image tissée représentait un immense dragon rouge, ailes déployées, tête relevée, crachant des flammes en direction du ciel bleu marine baigné d'étoiles.

Les yeux chocolatés de la jeune héritière tombèrent ensuite sur une petite bibliothèque où reposaient des livres de toutes les tailles. Un ouvrage attira particulièrement son attention, le plus grand, d'un vert onyx usé, possédant une reliure abîmée par les années. Le titre était incrusté en argenté sur la première de couverture : « L'Histoire du dragon rouge ». Lucy le feuilleta et découvrit rapidement que c'était une très vieille écriture dont la plupart des symboles lui étaient étrangers. Elle réussit cependant à déchiffrer quelques mots tels que « dragon », « feu », « humain », et « malédiction ». Aucune illustration n'accompagnait le texte, la jeune fille dû se résigner à abandonner son décryptage.

Elle reposa le bouquin et s'avança près du lit, où l'attendait un livre beaucoup plus petit, rouge vif, les bordures des pages d'un noir charbonné, comportant un titre doré. « La malédiction du dragon ». Elle commença à le feuilleter, mais se rendit tout de suite compte que les pages étaient parfaitement vierges. Pas la moindre tache d'encre, ni la moindre trace de lettres.

\- Peut-être que le propriétaire de cette tour n'a tout simplement pas commencé son récit, se dit-elle.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que cet endroit paraissait inhabité, ou sinon cette personne était en guerre avec son balais. Du mouvement provenant de l'extérieur attira son attention, la poussant à regarder par la fenêtre. Mais il n'y avait rien. Puis soudain, le peu de lumière présent dans la pièce se voila, plongeant la chambre dans les ténèbres. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit sourd provenant du toit, comme si une lourde charge venait de s'y poser.

Puis en relevant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle tomba nez à nez avec une puissante mâchoire, abritant des canines dangereusement affûtées. Un souffle d'air chaud s'écrasa sur elle et la fit frissonner avant que son corps ne se paralyse de peur. Un léger grognement s'échappa de cette immense gueule avant qu'elle ne se retire, pour laisser place à un œil vert olive dont la fente servant de pupille semblait lire au plus profond de l'âme de la blonde. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une allure démesurée dans sa poitrine, raisonnant dans sa gorge et ses tempes, ainsi que des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Pour une raison quelconque, elle était paniquée et à la fois attirée par le danger évident qui la menaçait.

La créature se recula, semblant analyser la situation. Lucy récupéra le contrôle de son corps et en profita pour tenter de s'échapper, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de soulever la trappe, celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Elle sentait son sang-froid l'abandonner, tandis qu'elle s'accroupit sur le sol, la tête fermement tenue entre ses mains tremblantes. Que devait-elle faire ? Allait-elle mourir ? Qu'était cette chose qui l'épiait au-dehors ? Ses pensées filaient à toute allure, provocant un chaos sans nom dans son esprit.

La bête l'observait calmement, mais en remarquant que cette fille s'obstinait à vouloir s'enfuir, il émit un puissant rugissement dans le but de la calmer. Point positif, elle avait arrêté de s'agiter dans tout les sens. Point négatif, son âme semblait avoir déserté son corps. Elle secoua vivement la tête et revint à elle.

\- Ce que t'es turbulente comme humaine, soupira la créature.

Lucy déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche et douloureusement serrée.

\- Pendant un instant… j'ai cru entendre ce monstre parler, rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir, le dragon de feu.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle était en train de rêver et qu'il était donc normal d'entendre un _dragon_ … _parler_.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Impossible. Tu es ma prisonnière maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- En entrant dans ce lieu, tu t'es condamnée toi-même.

Sa peur s'évanouit d'un seul coup, laissant place à une colère naissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que ta vie est entre mes mains.

\- Et de quel droit ?

\- Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions, ça m'ennuie.

\- Il n'y apparemment aucune bonne raison que je reste enfermée ici, alors je vais m'en aller.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par un imposant rugissement du reptile.

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne savais pas qu'une gamine pouvait être aussi pénible ! Tu ne pourras plus quitter cette tour, j'y veillerai personnellement, s'écria-t-il.

Lucy doit avouer que le peu de confiance en elle qui avait refait surface quelques minutes auparavant venait de s'évanouir dans les airs. À quoi pensait-elle ? C'est un dragon, il ne faut pas prendre la situation à la légère.

\- Écoutez… je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir monté le ton, mais qu'est-ce que vous gagnez à me garder ici ? reprit-elle.

Un onyx perçant la considérait avec attention, l'étincelle d'énervement ayant disparu. Il lâcha un grognement, accompagné de quelques flammèches avant de s'éloigner de la tour. L'héritière s'appuya à l'encadrement de la fenêtre et l'observa prendre son envole. Cette créature était vraiment impressionnante. Ses écailles étaient d'un bordeaux profond, le dessous de son corps d'un gris cendré, tout comme les pics lui parcourant le dos jusqu'au bout de la queue. Des motifs courbés, comme tatoués, tirant sur un rouge sang parsemaient toute sa personne, et la corne sur le bout de son nez était étonnement rosée. Une cicatrice importante se dessinait à la base de son long cou et quelques entailles mineures recouvraient son visage.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce dragon la fascinait, au point de perdre son bon sens. Le dénommé Natsu déploya ses ailes et décolla en quelques battements.

\- Une seconde… pas de dragon = voie libre pour s'échapper ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pourtant, ses jambes ne semblaient pas pressées de partir et quelque part au fond de son subconscient, elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie non plus. Elle venait de rencontrer un dragon, une bête qui aurait dû disparaître depuis des années, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne davantage sur lui.

Le grand livre qu'elle avait trouvé tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire et elle décida de faire de son mieux pour le décrypter. Elle s'en empara et s'assit sur le lit, quand un détail l'interpela. Le petit livre rouge était ouvert et à sa plus grande surprise, la page contenait du texte. Elle lut rapidement et pâlit en constatant qu'il racontait exactement ce qu'il venait à peine de se produire.

* * *

 _Et c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre!_

 _Je ne vous cache pas que je suis à la fois excitée et un peu nerveuse, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas partagé mes écrits avec quelqu'un!_

 _Reviews? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

 _Chapitre deux_

 _*Prisonnière*_

Le lendemain matin, le dénommé Natsu Dragnir retourna auprès de la tour qu'il s'entête à garder depuis toutes ces années, dans l'espoir de lever le lourd maléfice dont il est prisonnier. À sa plus grande surprise, la petite blonde de la veille était toujours là, endormie sur le lit, recroquevillée sur un grand livre ouvert. Le dragon sentit un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse en la voyant. Si elle était partie quand il lui en avait donné l'occasion, il n'aurait pas pu la forcer à revenir. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de rester, il allait être obligé de la maintenir captive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère de son sort… ou qu'elle meurt.

Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de ses narines, soulevant la poussière de la pièce, ce qui fit tousser Lucy. Deux perles chocolatées rencontrèrent un océan onyx, le sommeil pesant encore sur ses paupières. Elle se remémora doucement sa journée d'hier, ne reconnaissant pas le lit dans lequel elle était allongée.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ? demanda une voix dans un grondement qu'elle reconnut.

Prenant finalement conscience qu'elle était nez à nez avec le même et imposant dragon que quelques heures auparavant, elle retint un cri de surprise et un vague sentiment de peur avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- J'aurai d'autres occasions, répondit-elle.

Le reptile ne put empêcher un rictus venir étirer ses lèvres rugueuses.

\- Tu es bien naïve, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Parce que vous avez l'intention de monter la garde au pied de cette tour peut-être ?

\- Mon existence entière repose sur cette simple tâche. Bien que je n'avais pas prévu de devoir faire du babysitting.

\- J'ai de loin passé l'âge d'avoir une nounou !

Un sourire de pur amusement fendit le visage écaillé de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas menacée, mais davantage irritée par le comportement de cette bête ?

\- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça de devoir surveiller une fillette bruyante comme toi. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que tu saisisses entièrement dans quelle situation tu te trouves, reprit-il.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis la prisonnière d'un dragon ennuyeux et agaçant qui pense réellement pouvoir me garder enfermée ici sans raison.

Son répondant mordant étonna au plus au point Natsu, il éprouvait même de la sympathie pour elle, il la trouvait… divertissante, en un certain sens.

\- Je vois que tu t'es endormie sur un bon livre, si tu l'avais lu plus attentivement tu saurais que je suis très sérieux, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas la langue de ce texte.

\- Comment ça ? Même moi qui n'aie pas la lecture comme plus grande passion je suis capable de comprendre ce bouquin.

\- Si je me réfère à mes cours d'histoire, c'est une forme ancienne de dragonien, langue disparue depuis au moins un millénaire. Comment suis-je censée pouvoir la lire ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien cultivée. Es-tu une sorte de magicienne ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non. Je viens juste d'un milieu aisé qui me permet de faire des études.

\- Je vois. Tu es une noble.

À cela elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle peinait à prendre cette situation au sérieux, ce dragon n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Elle avait même l'impression de discuter avec Grey, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pourtant, elle sentait quelque part au fond d'elle qu'elle n'allait pas revoir son château, ses domestiques et le noiraud de si tôt.

\- Que se passerait-il si je tentais de m'échapper ? se risqua-t-elle.

\- Je te tuerai.

Cette réponse spontanée lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était dans une _mauvaise_ position, ce qui la fit légèrement blêmir. Mais elle ne céda pas à la panique pour autant, elle allait bien trouver une solution, non ? En attendant, elle devait rester le plus calme possible et continuer à tisser un lien, quel qu'il soit, avec son bourreau.

\- Bien… dans ce cas, comment je vais faire pour vivre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis là pour te nourrir.

Une chose échappait à la blonde, pourquoi voudrait-il la maintenir en vie, quelle utilité une simple enfant comme elle pouvait avoir à une créature si puissante ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement désirer sa mort.

\- Et donc… qu'attendez-vous de moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le visage du reptile s'assombrit, son regard déviant désormais sur la gauche.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il n'y a que le livre pour répondre à cette question, mais étant donné que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il y est écrit…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me le lire dans ce cas ?

\- Impossible.

Un sourcil blond se dressa avec curiosité. Si elle cherchait bien au fond des pupilles fendues du reptile, elle pouvait y lire de la… détresse ? Ce dragon cachait un secret pesant derrière cette personnalité légère et ce sourire moqueur. Et juste pour découvrir ce que c'est, Lucy était bien déterminée à déchiffrer les grandes pages usées de cet énorme livre, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Elle s'installa sur le lit en tailleur, l'ouvrage sur les genoux et commença par la première page. Les symboles étaient vraiment difficiles à comprendre, si au moins elle avait ses livres de cours avec elle. Le reptile scruta son petit corps, légèrement surpris. Était-elle la personne qui lui sauverait la vie ? Une gamine de bonne famille ? Il laissa s'échapper un soupire et se mit en position d'envol.

\- Je vais chercher à manger, lâcha-t-il.

Mais la princesse ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur sa tâche. Les heures passèrent et Lucy commença à sentir sont cerveau bouillonner et ses tempes cogner douloureusement. Un bruit sourd la sortie de sa torpeur. Ce n'était autre qu'un cadavre de cerf sanguinolent que le dragon venait de laisser tomber de sa gueule. Une vague de dégoût traversa le corps de la blonde tandis qu'elle retenait un haut le cœur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es végétarienne, râla Natsu.

\- Non mais… il est hors de question que je mange cette pauvre bête dans son état !

\- Et comment veux-tu la manger alors ?

\- Grillée ?

\- Ce que t'es capricieuse.

Il se prépara à cracher du feu sur le pauvre animal mais le cri de Lucy le stoppa.

\- Ça va pas ! Vous voulez faire brûler la tour ? Stupide tête à flamme !

Les yeux du reptile s'arrondir de surprise, personne jusqu'ici n'avait osé l'insulter. Lucy se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Natsu se contenta de ravaler son souffle avant de récupérer le futur repas et de le carboniser à l'extérieur. Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement. C'est tout ? Pas d'insulte en retour, pas de bout de chair en moins, pas de menace de mort ?

\- Mange, lança le dragon en déposant un morceau cuit à point aux pieds de Lucy.

\- Merci.

Elle mangea à sa faim, avec tous ces événements elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était affamée. Tout en mastiquant consciencieusement sa viande, elle se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer une fois que son absence se sera faite remarquée. Si elle était tombée sur cette tour, impossible que les gardes qui partiront à sa recherche la loupe. D'autant plus qu'un immense reptile puissant et terrifiant se tenait à ses côtés, il y a peu de chance de ne pas remarquer un dragon, même en plein milieu de la forêt.

Un étrange sentiment traversa la blonde, celui de ne pas vouloir être retrouvée. Pourtant elle aime les personnes qui l'entourent au château, mais que se passera-t-il quand elle aura épousé Grey ? Si c'est pour ne jamais le voir elle préférait mille fois rester la prisonnière de cet étrange Natsu, qui lui n'avait pas mieux à faire que de lui tenir compagnie. En même temps, passer sa vie enfermée dans une tour à tenter de déchiffrer un vieux bouquin lui semblait bien ennuyeux comme perspective d'avenir.

\- Êtes-vous conscient qu'en retenant un membre de la famille royale en otage des battues vont avoir lieues pour me retrouver ? lâcha-t-elle après ses intenses réflexions.

\- Et alors ? Personne ne pourra te sauver princesse.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas d'être tué ?

Il y eut un bref moment de silence où le dragon dévisagea la blondinette d'un air étrangement sérieux, comme pour déceler une trace de moquerie dans sa remarque. Puis un immense grondement retenti dans la tour, laissant une Lucy dans une confusion la plus totale. Il rigolait. Le dragon était littéralement mort de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'indigna Lucy.

Il fallut quelques instants à Natsu pour calmer le fou rire encore présent dans sa gorge et se ressaisir afin de pouvoir articuler quelques mots.

\- Franchement, je suis une des créatures les plus puissantes d'Earthland, et toi tu penses sérieusement que des pauvres humains pourraient me tuer ? lança-t-il non sans étouffer ses rires.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'en effet, c'était l'armée royale qui allait être décimée et non l'inverse.

\- En plus de ça, cet endroit est protégé par un sort. Nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des autres, tout ce qu'ils verraient serait un immense rocher, continua le dragon.

Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment condamnée et la peur se réappropria son corps. Il lui restait deux options : la fuite, ou déchiffrer ce maudit livre.

\- Cela dit princesse, je ne tenterais rien de stupide à ta place. Je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cette tour en vie.

Le ton sérieux de sa voix fit frissonner la blonde. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des moments où ce dragon lui semble amical qu'il n'en n'est pas moins un monstre assoiffé de sang. Elle décida donc de continuer ses recherches de traduction… jusqu'à trouver le moment opportun pour s'échapper.

C'est ainsi que débuta l'emprisonnement de la jeune fille. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines et effectivement, personne ne la retrouva. Natsu continuait de la nourrir et de lui apporter de l'eau pour sa toilette, tandis qu'elle passait toutes ses journées penchée sur ces symboles dragoniens qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était bloquée exactement au même stade qu'au premier jour : « dragon », « feu », « humain », et « malédiction ». Elle commençait à perdre patience, les siens lui manquaient, l'air libre lui manquait, elle suffoquait enfermée entre ces quatre murs. L'envie de s'enfuir lui prenait de plus en plus, mais la trappe devait être scellée et elle craignait tout de même un peu pour sa vie. Mais Natsu allait bientôt partir à la chasse et ce sera sûrement sa seule chance. Son idée était d'emporter le livre avec elle, retourner au château pour rassurer tout le monde, et déchiffrer ces maudits symboles grâces à ses livres de cours pour enfin percer le mystère qui entourait ce dragon.

C'est au crépuscule que l'opportunité se présenta enfin, le reptile ayant annoncé qu'il partait chercher à manger. Lucy emballa le livre dans un drap qu'elle noua ensuite autour de son dos. Elle refit une tentative pour ouvrir la trappe, mais en vain. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se pencha à la fenêtre, analysant la distance qui la séparait du sol. Une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Heureusement, les vieilles pierres dont était composée la tour lui offraient de bonnes prises pour descendre.

Elle ne tarda pas à commencer son périple, la peur que Natsu revienne lui faisant accélérer la cadence. Au milieu du trajet, elle tomba sur les branches d'un arbre qui l'amèneraient directement sur la terre ferme. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put, glissant de temps à autre, se blessant les mains et les pieds, mais ses efforts furent récompensés quand elle heurta le sol. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis l'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines et la fit courir dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon de feu arriva tranquillement à la tour, quelques lapins emprisonnés dans sa mâchoire. Il les déposa par terre pour les faire cuir quand il sentit l'absence de la blonde. La colère lui monta au nez et ne fit que s'accroître quand il vit de ses propres yeux que la chambre était vide. Il poussa un grand hurlement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des oreilles de la princesse en fuite qui ne fit que courir plus vite. Les pupilles fendues de l'imposant reptile se posèrent sur le petit livre rouge qui reposait sur l'oreiller, ouvert à la page d'aujourd'hui.

 _« La jeune princesse profita de l'heure de chasse du dragon pour s'éclipser par la fenêtre et ainsi s'échapper de sa prison. Elle entama sa course en direction du château des Heartfilia, ignorant la douleur de ses pieds meurtris… »_

Natsu décolla furieusement, manquant d'arracher les arbres qui l'entourait, et se dirigea à la rencontre de la fugueuse. Il sentit une douleur lui serrer le cœur et sa force s'amenuiser. Les effets de sa malédiction se faisaient déjà ressentir, il fallait qu'il rattrape cette gamine au plus vite. Il capta rapidement son odeur et fonça dans sa direction.

Lucy entendit le battement lourd des ailes de la bête et ses grognements à peine contenus. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, appréhendant déjà sa capture. Elle décida de s'arrêter et de se réfugier sous un tas de rochers. Mais sa cachette ne tarda pas à s'évaporer après un puissant coup de queue de la part de Natsu. La rafale emporta Lucy quelques mètres plus loin, la faisant douloureusement atterrir contre un tronc d'arbre. Natsu cracha de puissantes flammes, entourant la jeune fille, lui empêchant ainsi de reprendre la fuite. Il se posa au centre du cercle de feu et fixa dangereusement Lucy. Cette dernière était paralysée par le spectacle, les yeux d'origine verts olive du dragon étaient d'un profond rouge sang, ses babines retroussées découvraient ses canines aiguisées et les flammes lui donnaient des allures de démon.

Mais tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il avait le souffle court et ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il se tenait maintenant en face d'elle et ouvrit la gueule avant de gronder de toutes ses forces. Lucy ravala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'enfuir ! hurla Natsu.

\- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle vit la puissante patte du reptile prendre de la hauteur. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de recevoir le coup qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Mais c'est l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée qui se reçut le choc. Elle entrouvrit un œil et constata que Natsu la dévisageait, encore furieux, mais ses iris à nouveau teintées d'onyx.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ? lâcha-t-il.

\- Je voulais revoir ma famille… et trouver un moyen de traduire le livre.

Son regard s'adoucit tandis que la colère s'évaporait petit à petit.

\- Ne refais jamais ça… souffla-t-il.

Son corps le faisait souffrir, son maléfice était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Lucy.

Le dragon fut surpris qu'elle ait remarqué sa souffrance, mais encore plus du fait qu'elle l'ait enfin tutoyé, comme si elle le voyait enfin autrement que le monstre qui la retenait prisonnière.

\- Tu pourras le savoir si tu restes avec moi, répondit-il.

\- Mais… j'en peux plus de cette tour et je n'arrives à rien seule avec ce livre, j'ai besoin d'aide !

\- S'il te plaît… ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

Ses mots ne raisonnaient pas comme une menace, au contraire, cela ressemblait plus à un appel à l'aide. Et Lucy décela la détresse dans le regard du dragon, ce qui lui procura un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi souffrait-il tant ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas vouloir la tuer ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'avoir si désespérément besoin d'elle ?

\- D'accord. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés et de ne plus tenter de m'enfuir, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Natsu sembla soulagé, tandis qu'un léger sourire s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Rentrons à la maison, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Cette affection soudaine le troubla, il venait presque de lui arracher la tête et la brûler vive et elle trouvait encore le moyen d'être affectueuse avec lui ? Il la vit chercher autour d'elle un passage à travers les flammes pour rebrousser chemin. Il pencha alors sa tête en avant, allongeant son cou au niveau de la blonde. Elle l'observa d'un air confus.

\- Monte, ordonna-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais elle s'exécuta, s'accrochant aux écailles de Natsu aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pendant qu'il prenait son envol pour les ramener à la tour.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà!_

 _Nous avons un début de relation entre Natsu et Lucy, qui se poursuit de façon plutôt mouvementée!_

 _Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre? Avez-vous déjà des hypothèses pour la suite?_

 _Reviews? :D_

 **À Ludy:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a beaucoup flattée ^^ Pour l'âge de Lucy et Grey c'est vrai que cela fait un peu jeune, mais je me suis dit qu'il y a quelques années en arrière c'était courant de marier les enfants tôt, et j'en avais besoin pour la suite des événements ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Eh coucou! Voici la suite de mon histoire! Je me réjouis de lire vos commentaires :D Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et contribuent à faire vivre cette fiction!_  
 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre trois_

 _*Le début de la fin*_

Le temps passa, la tour devint un précieux cocon que Natsu protégeait et chérissait, elle devint la maison que Lucy avait définitivement renoncé à quitter, et la bulle isolant la princesse et le dragon du reste du monde. Mais cette vie leur convenait, ayant appris à vivre ensemble mais aussi l'un pour l'autre. Un lien particulier s'était tissé entre eux, un lien profond qui ne pouvait plus être défait.

Lucy avait désormais 17 ans, son corps de pré-adolescente avait déjà fait place à un corps de femme, sa voix était plus grave et sa sagesse avait grandi avec elle. Ses proches lui manquaient toujours autant, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait réussi à traduire les pages du livre, elle avait compris que Natsu avait bien plus besoin d'elle que son royaume.

En effet, le vieil ouvrage parlait de Natsu et de sa malédiction. Autrefois humain, un puissant mage lui aurait jeté un sort pour qu'il se transforme en dragon, la raison lui échappant encore. Il l'aurait ensuite banni et condamné à veiller sur cette tour jusqu'à ce qu'un humain réussisse à briser le maléfice. Mais il manquait encore beaucoup d'éléments à la jeune femme pour parvenir à libérer son cher dragon et le livre était tellement grand. Elle n'avait même pas pu déchiffrer la moitié du bouquin en trois ans.

Elle avait également compris qu'il y avait une limite de temps, mais elle ignorait laquelle. Tandis qu'elle se mettait une pression monstre pour avancer, Natsu avait une confiance aveugle en elle, il était certain qu'elle arriverait à le délivrer et ne se faisait donc aucun souci.

\- À quoi ressemblais-tu quand tu étais humain ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'étais un incroyable beau gosse, je suis sûr que tu serais tombée sous mon charme !

Un léger rose vint teinter les joues de la princesse pendant que le dragon laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu sais Luce, j'avais quelque chose comme 12 ans quand je me suis transformé, même moi je ne sais pas à quoi je pourrais bien ressembler, déclara-t-il.

Lucy resta songeuse. Peu importe l'imagination dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Natsu humain.

\- Et… est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autre avant moi qui ont essayé de briser ta malédiction ? continua-t-elle.

Le regard du reptile devint légèrement plus dur et se voila de tristesse.

\- Il y en a eu quelques-uns oui… Mais ils n'en ont jamais fait autant pour moi que tu ne l'as fait. Ils se laissaient généralement mourir de faim ou tentaient de s'enfuir, répondit-il.

\- Et… est-ce que tu les as tué ?

La culpabilité accabla le visage du dragon, ne voulant pas se remémorer les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis. Il hocha faiblement la tête en guise réponse. Lucy comprit alors qu'elle avait été spéciale aux yeux de Natsu bien avant qu'il ne devienne spécial à ses yeux à elle. Il avait épargné sa vie, et encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se replongea dans le déchiffrage des symboles du livre. Natsu l'observait d'un œil bienveillant, la trouvant de plus en plus belle au fil du temps. Il l'avait vu grandir, changer, alors que lui était toujours coincé dans le corps d'un monstre qui n'inspirait que peur et ténèbres. Et pourtant depuis sa fuite, elle avait toujours gardé un regard tendre pour lui, comme si elle voyait l'homme et non la bête.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par le bruit sourd du grand livre tombant (plus exactement se faisant jeter) par terre. Il ne put empêcher un rictus de se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres devant la moue boudeuse de Lucy.

\- Je suis content que tu sois restée à mes côtés malgré tout ce que je te fais subir, souffla-t-il.

La blonde posa un regard étonné sur lui, mais lui fit rapidement un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami durant ces années, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, déclara-t-elle.

Il ne put que sourire sincèrement face à cette promesse silencieuse, sentant son cœur s'emplir d'une agréable chaleur.

\- Dis Natsu, tu ne voudrais pas m'emmener au lac ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas quitter la tour…

\- Mais si on y va ensemble ? Il ne nous arrivera rien promis.

\- Non je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas, imagine en plus si quelqu'un nous voit ?

\- Il est minuit passé ! Tout se passera bien crois-moi, en plus on sera les deux !

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Natsu essayait tant bien que mal de résister aux regard implorant de Lucy, pensant aux risques qu'ils prenaient en s'éloignant de la tour, mais il finit par céder. Après tout il verra bien si la situation devient critique ou pas.

\- Ok t'as gagné, mais si je dis qu'on rentre, on rentre. Et pas de discussion, lança-t-il.

\- Oui chef !

Le dragon soupira, néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit monter la princesse sur son cou et s'envola, non sans appréhension, vers la direction du lac. Il ne ressentait étrangement aucune douleur. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'un de ses prisonniers s'éloignait de la tour il se sentait mourir, mais pas cette fois. Quel genre de pouvoir cette fille avait-elle sur lui ?

Lucy s'élança joyeusement dans l'eau fraîche, le reflet de la lune étant sa seule lumière sous le drap noir immaculé de la nuit. Natsu l'observait barboter comme une enfant depuis la rive et ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Cette fille aimait assurément se baigner, elle ressemblait presque à une sirène quand elle nageait.

Puis elle disparut soudainement de son champ de vision. Il se précipita le plus près possible de l'étendue d'eau, la cherchant dans les profondeurs, sans succès. La panique commençait à s'emparer de lui quand elle ressurgit subitement en face de lui et lui éclaboussa de l'eau à la figure. Il recula brusquement, secouant vivement la tête, puis lança un regard mécontent à la blonde. Mais son agacement s'évanouit instantanément en entendant le gloussement, puis l'éclat de rire de sa protégée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie, ce qui tirailla son cœur entre la joie et la culpabilité. Il était en train de lui voler sa vie, et elle le laissait faire.

Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant à nouveau une giclée d'eau lui atterrir sur les écailles.

\- Allez Natsu, rejoins-moi ! s'exclama Lucy.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Un dragon, pataugeant dans l'eau comme une grosse baleine, elle était sérieuse ?

\- Viens ! insista-t-elle.

Oui, elle était très sérieuse. Aussi ridicule que ça lui apparaissait dans sa tête, il plongea une patte dans le lac, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, jusqu'à se retrouver immergé. La princesse nagea avec enthousiasme vers lui et l'invita à aller plus loin, où l'eau serait plus profonde. Il la suivit, un sentiment de pur bonheur secouant son immense corps de reptile. Alors qu'il la privait de plus en plus de sa vie, elle lui redonnait goût à la sienne.

L'eau lui montait désormais jusqu'au menton, et pour la première fois, Lucy et lui semblaient sur un pied d'égalité, leur deux corps étant engloutit, ne laissant dépasser que leur tête à la surface. La blonde s'approcha de lui et prit son museau entre ses mains, posant son front contre la petite corne qui surplombait son nez. Natsu sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il aurait tant aimé lui rendre son étreinte, mais il ne put que s'y abandonner, se laissant aller au contact de l'héritière.

\- Merci pour cette escapade, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du dragon, tandis qu'une douce chaleur habita son bas ventre et sa poitrine.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau, Lucy tremblotant au contact de l'air frais de la nuit. Natsu se coucha sur l'herbe, faisant monter la température de son corps pour sécher ses écailles.

\- Viens te réchauffer, lança-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se blottit entre l'épaule et le cou de son ami, se délectant de l'agréable chaleur qu'il dégageait. Puis ils décidèrent de retourner à la tour. Mais au moment où Lucy s'apprêtait à monter sur le dos du reptile, quelque chose attira son regard au niveau d'un buisson. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit un tas de feuilles prisonnières entre les branches épineuses. Elle les extirpa sans trop de peine et blêmit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un encart en particulier.

« _Tandis que l'héritière au trône, la princesse Lucy Heartfilia, reste toujours introuvable, le Roi se meurt au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Que va-t-il advenir du royaume ?..._ »

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de lire discrètement par-dessus son épaule et une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui en voyant une unique larme s'écouler inconsciemment sur la joue de la blonde.

\- Lucy… tenta-t-il.

Elle reprit ses esprits, froissant le journal entre ses mains pour l'entasser négligemment dans sa sacoche.

\- On rentre ? lança-t-elle, un sourire plus que fragile sur ses lèvres.

\- Aye…

Le trajet se fit en silence, Lucy tentant encore d'assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de lire, et Natsu ne sachant pas quoi dire pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Une fois chez eux, la blonde se glissa sans un mot dans son lit et feint d'être épuisée pour éviter d'inquiéter Natsu.

Ce dernier s'allongea à sa place, au pied de la tour, perdu dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? Son père était sur le point de mourir, et elle était sa prisonnière. Il avait déchiffré la tristesse cachée derrière les grands yeux chocolat qu'il avait été amené à apprécier de plus en plus au fil des années, et il ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi voilés. Il allait devoir faire un choix, et son cœur se fendit car sa décision était déjà prise.

Le lendemain Lucy fit tout son possible pour paraître normale, mais le dragon n'était pas dupe et la voir errer dans sa chambre, entre le déchiffrage du grand livre et un combat intérieur, le regard éteint, l'attristait. Il attendit néanmoins que la nuit tombe avant de lui faire part de sa proposition, son égoïsme le poussant à la garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il voulait s'imprégner d'elle, de son image, de sa voix, de son odeur, partager un dernier repas, s'enivrer une dernière fois de sa présence.

\- Luce…

Elle dirigea son attention sur lui, son sourire initial s'effritant en découvrant la mine abattu de son ami.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Natsu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Eh bien je… Tu… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

La blonde le dévisagea, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

\- Mais Natsu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il faut que tu retournes à ton château.

\- Tu es en train de te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Le reptile la considéra, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

\- Je pensais… que tu voudrais être aux côtés de ton père, avoua-t-il.

C'était au tour de l'héritière de le dévisager, il savait ? Elle était persuadée d'avoir été assez rapide pour qu'il ne voie rien.

\- Je… Natsu, je ne peux pas te quitter, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas, je ne te pourchasserai pas cette fois si tu t'en vas.

\- Mais… Et la malédiction ?

\- Ça peut attendre, ton père est plus important que ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas réellement me laisser partir, si ? Sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

\- Je te dis que c'est bon, tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant la moindre trace d'une faille, d'un mensonge, mais elle n'y lut que de la détermination.

\- Comment tu pourrais… commença-t-elle.

\- Il faut juste que tu me promettes de revenir. Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous, tout se passera bien.

Lucy était au bord des larmes, et elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Elle pouvait pourtant croire aux paroles de son dragon, il connaissait mieux sa malédiction qu'elle, pourtant sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Mais Natsu semblait si sûr de lui.

\- Je te promets de revenir au plus vite ! Je vais prendre le livre avec moi, j'aurai tous les outils pour le traduire et je te libèrerai de ce sortilège !

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Natsu, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Oui Luce, je t'attendrai, déclara-t-il.

Il l'observa emballer le livre et les quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et Natsu y passa la pointe de son museau, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. S'il n'était pas un puissant dragon, des larmes auraient sûrement coulé le long de ses joues écaillées, reflétant celles de Lucy.

Il l'aida ensuite à sortir de la tour et l'accompagna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, ne pouvant s'éloigner davantage sans se faire repérer. Ils se firent une dernière fois leurs adieux puis il la contempla tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il ressentait déjà la douleur provoquée par son départ, mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il avait privé Lucy de son bonheur suffisamment longtemps et il n'aurait pas supporté la voir rongée par le chagrin qu'aurait causé la perte de son père. Surtout qu'il aurait été celui qui l'aurait empêché d'être à ses côtés, c'était mieux comme ça.

Le récit continuait à s'écrire dans le petit livre rouge que Lucy n'avait malheureusement pas emporté avec elle, sinon elle aurait pu y lire le destin qui attendait Natsu.

« _Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le dragon se serait fait dompter, mais il laissa partir la belle princesse, qui détenait son cœur et sa vie entre ses mains. Le laissant en proie à son triste sort, car sa flamme allait désormais s'éteindre…_ »

* * *

 _Et voilà! Ça fait pas mal d'informations à assimiler! Quelques points sont soulevés concernant la malédiction mais tout ceci doit vous sembler encore bien flou, ça tombe bien c'est le but ;)_  
 _Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la nouvelle proximité de Natsu et Lucy et surtout du rebondissement de la fin et les conséquences que cela va avoir! Avez-vous une idée de la suite des événements? Dites-moi tout ^^_

 **À Ludy** : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire! J'adore que tu me fasses part de ton ressenti :) Ce chapitre ne doit pas répondre à toutes tes questions, mais j'espère qu'il a continué à éveillé ton intérêt et ta curiosité! À bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh coucou tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 4, il me semble que certaines personnes l'attendent assez impatiemment! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, il n'a pas été très facile à écrire, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis et de format, mais j'espère avoir fait le bon choix dans cette version finale!_

 _Sans plus de bla bla, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre quatre_

 _*La malédiction*_

Lucy fut chaleureusement accueillie, entre sanglots et débordement de joie. Milles questions lui furent posées sur sa disparition, heureusement Grey était là pour la secourir de son interrogatoire. Le noiraud avait bien grandi, il était devenu un homme de toute beauté et l'héritière ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Pourtant il était resté fidèle à lui-même, et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le mélange de joie, soulagement et tristesse qui les habitaient. Il la prit dans une étreinte réconfortante et chacun apprécia inconsciemment le nouveau contact du corps de l'autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué Lucy, je me suis tellement inquiété, susurra-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire. Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ils se détachèrent juste assez pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

\- Comment va mon père ? demanda-t-elle.

Les orbites glacées du jeune homme s'assombrirent.

\- Mal, pour être honnête je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Emmène-moi le voir.

Il s'exécuta et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du roi. Il la laissa entrer seule et lui fit savoir qu'il ne serait pas loin si elle avait besoin de lui. La blonde s'approcha lentement du lit d'où elle pouvait déjà entendre le souffle alourdi et faible de son père. Quand elle arriva enfin à son chevet, son cœur se serra. L'homme avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son teint était d'un blanc livide et la douleur se lisait sur les traits de son visage fatigué. Lucy osa à peine lui prendre la main, de peur de le briser.

Il entrouvrit un œil et une étincelle scintilla au fond de sa pupille.

\- Lu…cy…, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui père.

\- C'est vraiment toi… Où…

\- Aucune importance. Je suis là maintenant, je vais rester à vos côtés.

\- J'étais… si inquiet…

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé et caressa le dos de sa main pour l'assurer une nouvelle fois de sa présence. Il ouvrit finalement son deuxième œil, scrutant sa fille de haut en bas.

\- Comme tu es… devenue belle… sourit-il.

\- Merci père.

\- Ma magnifique… précieuse princesse…

Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler l'arrière des yeux, mais refusa de céder. Le monarque se rendormit presque instantanément, un sourire apaisé au coin des lèvres. L'héritière n'avait jamais eu une relation facile avec son paternel, en particulier après la mort de sa mère. Mais elle aimait cet homme, et le voir aussi affaibli la brisait de l'intérieur. Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, elle regrettait son absence et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait causée en disparaissant.

Après cela elle ne quitta plus son père durant les deux jours de vie qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne succombe à sa maladie. Les funérailles eurent lieu le lendemain, et la jeune femme fut frappée d'une tristesse énorme. Elle avait perdu ses deux parents, et cette réalité la paralysa un long moment. Elle se sentit soudainement seule, et perdue. Heureusement que Grey et toutes les personnes du château qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième famille étaient là pour la soutenir. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle se ressaisit et chassa ses pensées noires. C'était la fin d'un chapitre, il était tant d'en commencer un nouveau.

Ce qu'elle fit en confiant le livre contenant l'histoire de son dragon à sa précieuse amie Levy, spécialiste des langues anciennes. Grâce à ses connaissances et sa rapidité naturelle dans son travail, la blonde était convaincue qu'elle pourrait enfin déceler les secrets de la malédiction de Natsu et le libérer de ses chaînes.

Entre temps, il fallait qu'elle assume sa nouvelle fonction de reine. Mais elle avait bien du mal, après trois années d'isolement elle ne savait plus comment diriger un royaume, elle se surprit d'ailleurs à n'en avoir aucune envie. Elle devait également mettre fin à son célibat et se décider à épouser Grey, mais son cœur était resté dans sa tour avec son ami. La nouvelle reine devait bien admettre qu'elle était dépassée par tous ces événements et préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre.

\- Comment tu te sens Lucy ? lui demanda Grey qui était allongé à ses côtés dans son lit.

\- Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

\- Tu comptes de nouveau t'échapper ?

Le noiraud avait utilisé le ton de la plaisanterie mais Lucy y songeait sérieusement.

\- Grey…

En entendant le craquement dans sa voix, l'interpellé roula sur le côté pour faire face à son amie d'enfance.

\- Tu es l'ami le plus précieux que j'ai, et l'idée d'être loin de toi m'attriste énormément… Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie là, confia-t-elle.

Il parcourut ses yeux chocolatés, déchiffrant la détresse et la peine dans son regard.

\- Tu sais que je ne te retiendrai jamais, si ton bonheur est ailleurs il n'y a aucune raison que tu restes enchaînée ici, déclara-t-il.

\- J'ai trouvé un endroit où je me sens bien, et on m'y attend.

Un rictus étira le coin de la lèvre du jeune homme.

\- Ne serais-tu pas tombée amoureuse d'un beau jeune homme là-dehors ? ricana-t-il.

Le sang afflua brusquement aux joues de la blonde et elle gratifia Grey d'une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui ne fit qu'étirer davantage son sourire connaisseur.

\- C'est pas ça ! J'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses, bouda Lucy.

Le noiraud ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- De toute manière tu n'as jamais été très convaincante en princesse docile et bien élevée, sourit-il.

Elle lui balança de bon cœur son oreiller en pleine tête et cela partit rapidement en bataille de polochon.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucy était de retour et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Natsu. Allait-il bien ? Lui manquait-elle ? Car elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle essayait d'apporter autant d'aide que possible à Levy dans la traduction du livre, mais ses obligations de dirigeantes lui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donc divisé le travail et la blonde se plongeait dans ses bouquins dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

Et ces quelques jours de travail acharné en duo finirent par payer. Bien sûr l'ouvrage n'avait pas été déchiffré dans son entièreté, mais les points essentiels avaient été traduits et Lucy se sentit mourir quand tous les morceaux furent rassemblés.

Natsu avait jusqu'à sa maturité pour se libérer du maléfice, sinon il resterait dragon toute sa vie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui restait peu de temps. Mais ce qui anéantit Lucy était la raison pour laquelle il s'en était pris à tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'échapper de la tour.

Sans réfléchir elle se précipita à l'entrée du château, le livre serré contre elle.

\- Lucy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interpela Grey avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter la demeure.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de larmes et le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il faut que j'y aille… Sinon il… Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi Lucy.

\- Je dois le rejoindre… Je suis partie trop longtemps…

Grey savait qu'il ne dissuaderait pas son amie de partir, c'est pourquoi il sécha ses larmes et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suppose que ce sont des adieux, sourit-il tristement.

Lucy le dévisagea, sa crise de larme se stoppant sous l'effet du choc.

\- Jamais Grey ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu comptes revenir ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien, mais on se reverra, je te le promets.

Le noiraud lui sourit, l'étreignant une dernière fois avant de la laisser s'échapper.

\- Tu tiens toujours tes promesses Lucy ! lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Toujours !

La jeune femme courut à travers la forêt sans jamais ralentir, elle sentait ses poumons brûler mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle criait désespérément le prénom de son dragon, espérant qu'il l'entende au loin et vienne à sa rencontre, mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

 _Ce livre contient l'histoire tragique d'un jeune mage de feu. Cet étrange garçon aux cheveux roses maîtrisait une sorte de magie très rare qui lui permettait d'égaler la force d'un dragon. Un dragon slayer. Son unique objectif étant de combattre les dragons pour protéger les humains de leur terrible puissance. Mais lorsque ces dangereuses créatures disparurent de ce monde, les Hommes commencèrent à avoir peur de ces mages particuliers pour la même raison qu'ils craignaient les dragons. Leur puissance dévastatrice._

 _Les chasseurs de dragons furent à leur tour traqués, torturés, puis éliminés les uns après les autres. Le mage de feu trouva refuge dans une grotte isolée, mais sa quiétude fut rapidement perturbée lorsqu'il fut découvert par un mystérieux mage masqué qui dégageait un incroyable pouvoir magique. Ce dernier réagit tout de suite en sentant la magie que dégageait le jeune garçon et lui lança un maléfice qui fit réagir les particules magiques qu'il avait héritées des dragons, le transformant en l'une de ces bêtes. L'étrange mage pris ensuite la précaution de le sceller à une tour et un livre qui renfermait sa malédiction pour lui ôter toutes chances d'échappatoire._

 _\- À partir de maintenant tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de cette tour plus d'une certaine distance sans mourir. Ton sort repose entre les mains des humains, si l'un d'eux parvient à voir au-delà du monstre et juge que ta vie en vaut la peine, tu seras libre et retrouveras ta forme humaine._

 _Le dragon réagit premièrement très violemment, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Mais il avait beau attaquer le mage, aucune flamme ne l'atteignait. Puis il se mit soudainement à rire incontrôlablement, comme si on pouvait lui dicter son destin ! Il était certainement en plein cauchemar et il allait se réveiller._ Déni _._

 _Mais il remarqua bien trop tôt que la menace sous les paroles de son bourreau était bien réelle, ainsi que sa nouvelle condition de reptile._

 _S'il s'éloignait à plus de 2km de la tour, son cœur commençait à le tirailler._

 _S'il tentait de brûler la tour ou le livre, il sentait ses poumons se contracter._

 _Il était prisonnier de sa malédiction._

Lucy arriva enfin à la tour et se figea, un nouveau flot de larmes se frayant un chemin sur ses joues. Le majestueux dragon était là, sous ses yeux, parfaitement immobile. Elle ne percevait pas son corps s'élever au rythme de sa respiration, il lui semblait bien amaigrit, et les couleurs flamboyantes de ses étranges tatouages s'étaient éteintes.

\- Natsu ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lâchant le livre en chemin, et tenta tout et n'importe quoi pour le faire réagir.

Mais rien.

Rien _du tout_.

La blonde s'écroula à ses côtés, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle suffoquait, tout son être tremblait.

\- Tu m'as menti, sanglota-t-elle.

 _Le maléfice était puissant, et il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'y échapper victorieux. Peu de gens vagabondaient dans cette forêt, sans mentionner le fait que cette tour était invisible pour la plupart des humains. Et le dragon savait que s'il atteignait sa maturité avant que son sort ne soit rompu, il serait condamné à rester comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Ce qui le précipiterait vers une mort certaine, les Hommes le pourchasseraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils baignent dans son sang._

 _Quand il eut la chance d'avoir de la visite, ses prisonniers finissaient souvent par se laisser mourir ou fuir. Mais Natsu ne pouvait pas les laisser s'échapper, car si son potentiel sauveur le quittait…_

\- Natsu… murmura-t-elle.

Lucy se blottit contre la mâchoire du reptile, déposant une main sur sa joue écailleuse.

\- Tu as dû tellement souffrir, je t'en supplie Natsu ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

… _Et qu'il ne le tuait pas pour briser le contrat silencieux qui reliait l'humain à la bête…_

Elle posa sa joue contre la sienne en fermant les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir… Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter même si je dois mourir auprès de toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul…

Je t'aime…

… _Il mourrait…_

* * *

 _Oulalala! Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre quand même! La plus grande partie du mystère entourant la malédiction est levée!_

 _Maintenant... Qu'est-il arrivé à Natsu? Je vous laisse un peu de suspens, des idées pour la suite? Serait-ce déjà la fin?_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je veux tout savoir! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop compliqué de passer du texte en italique au texte normal, mais je trouvais ça intéressant d'entremêler les deux!_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous remercier chers lecteurs, votre soutien signifie tellement pour moi! À chaque fois que je lis l'un de vos commentaires, je sens la joie envahir tout mon être! Du coup je les relis encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de mon visage me fassent souffrir à force de sourire! Alors un **GRAND MERCI** , vous êtes incroyablement géniaux!_

 **À Ludy** : Encore un grand merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as apporté quelques éclaircissements ;) Je suis contente que le développement de l'histoire te plaise! C'est sûr que c'était important de les faire vieillir! Haha c'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que plus j'avançais dans l'écriture, plus je trouvais des points similaires avec la Belle et la Bête, alors qu'à la base c'était pas du tout voulu! Mais finalement j'ai dû m'en inspirer inconsciemment ^^ Voilà en tout cas je me réjouis de savoir ce que tu as pensé de cette suite!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà donc mon 5e chapitre! Je vais pas vous mentir, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction serait si "longue". Je pensais honnêtement que j'aurais tout bouclé en 3 maximum 4 chapitres!_

 _Je vous laisse lire avant mon speech, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 _Chapitre cinq_

 _*Nouveau départ ?*_

Natsu ne saura jamais si cette malédiction était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. En un certain sens, ce jour-là le mage lui avait donné une chance de survie… et plusieurs morts possibles. Mais elles semblaient toutes moins pénibles que celles endurées par ses camarades dragon slayers. Il s'était senti dévasté en regardant Lucy partir, et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Mais c'est finalement une mort bien paisible que de pouvoir fermer définitivement les yeux en ayant l'image de la seule personne pour laquelle son cœur ait battu si fort. Il aurait juste voulu la garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps.

Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, comme s'il était écartelé de l'intérieur. Et pourtant une étrange chaleur l'envahissait, lui procurant un immense sentiment de bien être. Toute cette histoire aurait dû se terminer il y a des années. Il n'appartenait même plus à cette époque, les dragons vieillissaient bien plus lentement que les humains, qu'aurait-il fait si sa malédiction avait été levée ? Il était si difficile de se faire une place dans ce monde.

Lucy remua légèrement. Son sommeil était perturbé par les mots du livre. Finalement elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de libérer Natsu, même si elle était restée auprès de lui, elle n'avait aucune solution pour annuler le sort. Soit l'ouvrage l'avait bien dissimulé, soit il ne contenait pas de réponse.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde pour mourir dans l'herbe. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, agressés par les rayonnements du soleil. Puis elle se sentit soudainement écrasée par une chaleur intense, _littéralement_. Quand la dernière brume de sommeil se dissipa, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait vraiment un poids pesant sur sa hanche. Puis elle se souvint de Natsu, une vague de tristesse secouant son corps. Elle se retourna lentement, ne voulant pas faire face au constat qu'elle avait pu soupçonner la veille.

Mais au lieu d'écailles bordeaux, elle tomba sur une touffe rose. Encore plus choquant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son dragon, à sa place reposait un jeune homme parfaitement nu. Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que l'information percute Lucy, puis elle poussa un cri en s'éloignant vivement de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier grogna face au bruit strident et roula sur le ventre, brassant le vide à la recherche de la chaleur perdue.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit Luce… grommela-t-il.

Alors que cette dernière s'était emparée du livre pour assommer le garçon, elle se figea à l'entente de ce surnom. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça.

\- Natsu ?

L'interpelé ouvrit un œil, manifestement ennuyé par toute cette agitation. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son imposante poitrine. Puis il sentit rapidement des perles salées s'écraser contre sa tempe. En relevant les yeux, il tomba sur une Lucy en pleurs, mais souriante. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était là, en train de l'étouffer dans son étreinte. D'ailleurs comment faisait-elle ? Il était bien trop imposant pour tenir dans ses bras…

Natsu se retira brusquement, reculant sur ses genoux. Puis il posa le regard sur ses pattes, qui n'en n'étaient plus. Il avait beau remuer ses doigts, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait des mains. Puis il lança un rapide coup d'œil sur l'entièreté de son corps, tâtant ses muscles, pinçant sa peau, ébouriffant ses cheveux, pour être bien sûr que c'était vraiment lui. Puis ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec un océan chocolaté, et un sourire chargé de tendresse.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita sur Lucy pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. N'étant plus habitué à tenir sur deux jambes, le rose tomba par terre, emportant la belle dans sa chute qui atterrit au-dessus de lui. Il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sentit des larmes lui échapper.

\- T'as réussi Lucy, merci infiniment, souffla-t-il.

Cette dernière se détendit dans son étreinte, la surprise de son geste s'estompant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il était en tenue d'Adam et qu'elle était étalée de tout son long sur sa nudité. Elle se redressa, optant pour une position assise, le regard obstinément dirigé vers la direction générale du visage du rose. Elle s'attarda d'ailleurs sur ses traits, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si… charismatique. En effet, la forme humaine de Natsu était plus qu'agréable à regarder, ces yeux toujours fidèlement teinté d'onyx, son merveilleux sourire, ses larges épaules, ses bras finement musclés, l'hypnotisant sillon que formait ses abdos si délicatement dessinés, le V parfaitement sculpté par ses hanches, le…

Elle se stoppa. Elle était clairement en train de le dévorer des yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'ancien dragon.

\- Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce que tu vois, ricana-t-il.

Elle sentit son sang brûler ses joues, une chaleur indésirable engouffrant son corps.

\- Pas… Pas du tout ! C'est juste… C'est vraiment toi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Le regard moqueur du jeune homme s'adoucit, un sourire sincère et reconnaissant étirant ses lèvres.

\- Pas de doute, bien que j'aie moi-même du mal à reconnaître ce corps, répondit-il.

En effet, la différence entre son corps de 12 ans et de presque 18 ans était impossible à ignorer, sans compter le fait que cela faisait près de 5000 ans qu'il ne s'était pas vu dans cet état. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler chacun de ses membres encore et encore, semblant vouloir ancrer sa nouvelle apparence profondément dans son esprit.

\- On devrait peut-être trouver de quoi te couvrir, rougit Lucy.

Il releva la tête vers elle et acquiesça, tentant ensuite de se mettre sur ses deux jambes, ce qui ne fut pas tâche facile. La blonde lui offrit son épaule comme support, le laissant prendre tout son temps pour aligner un pas devant l'autre. Il tremblait comme un faon, perdant l'équilibre après chaque effort, mais son entêtement était bénéfique dans cette situation, il n'abandonnerait pas. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi comme ils purent jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour. Lucy espérait qu'ils ne resteraient pas coincés une nouvelle fois ici, la malédiction étant maintenant rompue.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ils atteignirent enfin la chambre, bloquant précautionneusement la trappe pour qu'elle reste ouverte. La jeune femme avait beau chercher, elle ne trouva pas de vêtements décents pour Natsu, elle décida donc de s'en prendre aux draps. Grâce à quelques coups de ciseaux, d'épingles à nourrice, et d'un peu d'imagination, elle réussit à lui confectionner ce qui ressemblait à peu près à un pantalon et un gilet. Sécurisant le pantalon autour de ses hanches à l'aide d'une ceinture, également en tissu, histoire d'éviter un malheureux accident. Le jeune homme semblait ravi, se contemplant plus attentivement dans le miroir. L'héritière ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du coin de l'œil, quand son voyeurisme fut perturbé par une drôle d'odeur… de brûlé ?

Elle scanna la pièce, et une fumée noirâtre attira son attention sur le lit, puis elle distingua un mélange jaune et orangé danser sous l'obscur nuage. Elle s'approcha et reconnut le petit livre rouge… qui était en train de prendre feu.

\- Natsu… lit, puis elle distingua un mlit, puis elle distingua un mét dans le miroir. l'antalon et un gilet. sécurisant ent dans son e

Ce dernier tourna son attention vers elle, suivant ensuite la trajectoire de son regard.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas rester ici, continua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, le feu s'étendit drastiquement sur l'entièreté du lit, engouffrant les rideaux qui l'entouraient, puis la table de chevet. Tandis qu'elle semblait obnubilée par les flammes qui se propageaient, Natsu fut beaucoup plus réactif. Il la prit subitement dans ses bras, se précipitant vers la fenêtre, semblant insensible à la chaleur qui venait caresser sa peau. Sans hésiter, il sauta dans le vide, arrachant un cri à la pauvre princesse s'accrochant à son cou, les yeux rivés sur le sol qui s'approchait à une vitesse bien trop fulgurante.

\- Tu ne peux plus voler tu sais ! hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est exact ! Mais fais-moi confiance.

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction, mais il semblait concentré sur leur destination qui allait probablement les envoyer directement dans les bras de la grande faucheuse. Alors qu'il ne devait rester que cinq mètres avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol, leur chute sembla ralentir, comme si quelque chose supportait subitement leur poids. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en bas, et faillit paniquer lorsqu'elle constata qu'il y avait du feu… sous les pieds de Natsu, qui les reliait directement au sol. Ils atterrirent donc gracieusement, le jeune homme reposant à terre une blonde sous le choc.

\- Je suis bien content que ça ait marché, ça aurait été douloureux sinon, sourit-il.

Il était en train de se moquer d'elle ? Il _devait_ être en train de se moquer d'elle. Non seulement du feu venait de sortir de son corps, mais en plus il les avait précipité vers une mort certaine sans même être sûr qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ?

\- Natsu…

Il posa ses iris vert olive sur elle, une étincelle d'adrénaline encore évidente au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, avertit-elle.

\- Désolé Luce, mais c'était une situation d'urgence.

\- Et la trappe ?

Il l'observa intensément, semblant se rappeler de cette option seulement maintenant. Lucy soupira, abandonnant l'idée de le réprimander davantage.

\- Plus important, c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en gesticulant au niveau de ses pieds.

\- Je suis un mage de feu à la base, ça fait partie de mes talents.

\- La magie… ça n'existe pas.

\- Les dragons non plus.

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre plusieurs secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, évacuant toute la pression des dernières minutes. Puis une brique atterrissant juste à côté d'eux les mit en alerte. Le sommet de la tour était dévoré par les flammes, la structure du vieil édifice cédant petit à petit. Natsu attrapa la main de Lucy et l'encouragea à courir, vite. Ils prirent refuge dans les bois, la fumée de l'incendie se dessinant au loin. Ils se reposèrent contre un arbre, reprenant leur souffle et accordant une pause à leurs jambes, le rose encore impressionné d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans s'écrouler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi le livre a pris feu ? l'interrogea Lucy.

\- C'est lui qui contenait ma malédiction, maintenant qu'il ne sert plus à rien il devait disparaître, ainsi que tout ce qui lui était relié.

En effet, le grand livre que la blonde avait mit tant d'énergie à déchiffrer n'était en réalité qu'une distraction. Le mage qui avait ensorcelé Natsu savait pertinemment que la langue utilisée dans l'ouvrage ne pouvait être lue que par un nombre restreint de personnes, et quand bien même quelqu'un réussirait à la lire, il ne trouverait aucune réponse pour lever le sort. La clé avait toujours été le livre rouge, il était le contrat tacite qui liait le prisonnier au dragon dès l'apparition de la première lettre noircissant les pages vierges.

\- Ce qui signifie… que depuis le début j'aurais simplement pu le détruire ? s'indigna Lucy.

\- Ça aurait été trop facile. Ce qui m'a libéré c'est que tu sois revenue, tu es la seule personne depuis toutes ces années à avoir donné une vraie valeur à ma vie alors que tout le monde préférerait me voir mort.

La blonde se rapprocha de son ami, déposant une main sur sa joue, testant la chaleur de sa peau dans le creux de sa paume. Le garçon reposa sa tête dans son étreinte, se délectant de pouvoir sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça c'est fini, avoua-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un large sourire, semblant elle-même en proie au doute. Elle espérait surtout que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, qu'elle était vraiment arrivée à temps et qu'elle ne se réveillera pas dans son grand lit dans son château.

Un voile de tristesse troubla l'onyx des yeux de Natsu, qui dévisageait la blonde presque craintivement. Elle s'en aperçut et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu vas repartir maintenant pas vrai ? Plus rien ne t'oblige à rester à mes côtés et tu as un pays sur lequel régner, raisonna-t-il.

Lucy fut stupéfaite qu'il pense une telle chose. Elle retira sa main de sa joue et il grogna à la perte de chaleur, pensant que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

\- Baka…

Il releva la tête vers elle, scannant son sourire doux et moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue pour te laisser derrière après, tu vas être obligé de me supporter encore un bon moment, déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, surpris. Puis son instinct le poussa à s'emparer du fin poignet de l'héritière et de la tirer contre lui. Il avait nourrit pour elle un amour grandissant durant toutes ces années, et sa nouvelle condition d'humain lui permettait enfin de l'aimer de la façon qu'il désirait tant.

Sans plus de manière, il effleura les lèvres de sa belle des siennes, jaugeant sa réaction. Mais lorsqu'elle ne le repoussa pas, il ne se retint plus à scella leurs lèvres dans un timide baiser. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui et il avait peur de mal faire les choses. Mais Lucy le rassura en sécurisant ses bras autour de son cou, l'encourageant à la serrer contre lui. Plus en confiance, il sentit le besoin de _goûter_ la blonde. Il passa alors une langue taquine le long de sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant la permission d'explorer. Elle entrouvrit alors sa bouche et le laissa parcourir, sa langue venant à l'encontre de la sienne. Et elles se mirent à danser, d'abord lentement, apprenant à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Puis elles se firent plus audacieuses, s'étreignant, roulant délicatement, combattant pour la dominance.

Les mains de Natsu parcouraient avidement les courbes de Lucy, savourant le fait qu'il puisse enfin la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sans risquer de lui faire du mal. Il aimerait pouvoir faire ça toute sa vie. Avaler ses doux gémissements, entrechoquer maladroitement ses dents contre les siennes, imprimer la forme parfaite de ses lèvres, ravager encore et encore sa peau de caresses. Il avait espéré si longtemps…

Lucy prenait également un malin plaisir à découvrir le corps du jeune homme, traçant chaque parcelle de chair du bout des doigts. Elle aimait tout particulièrement comment ses muscles se contractaient sous ses administrations. Elle ressentait le besoin irradié de Natsu, comme s'il avait vécu que pour ce moment. Ils étaient tous les deux inexpérimentés et avaient cruellement manqué de contact durant les années qu'ils ont passées ensemble. Tout ce temps où elle ne pouvait qu'effleurer ses écailles, ne représentant sûrement pas plus qu'une caresse de fourmi pour l'ancien dragon, alors que maintenant elle pouvait pleinement sentir les frissons d'excitation du rose.

Mais leur échange fut trop rapidement interrompu par des voix qui criaient à travers la forêt.

\- La fumée provient de là-bas, faites vite, entendirent-il d'un homme.

En effet, avec la fin de la malédiction la tour n'était plus dissimulée par la magie et le feu avait dû affoler les habitants.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas rester ici, déclara Natsu.

La blonde acquiesça, puis il l'aida à se relever et ils se mirent à courir main dans la main.

\- J'ai entendu des bruits de ce côté, lança une nouvelle voix.

\- Ce sont peut-être les responsables de cet incendie, il faut les neutraliser !

Trois hommes apparurent soudainement derrière eux, leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. En constatant qu'ils ne leur obéissaient pas, les poursuivants décidèrent de passer à la manière forte et commencèrent à viser leurs jambes avec des bolas. Lucy se fit prendre et perdit l'équilibre, entrainant Natsu dans sa chute. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et tenta de la relever, mais du sang s'écoulant de ses genoux attira son attention et l'arrêta net. La vue et l'odeur du liquide rouge déclenchèrent quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'animal. Il lança un regard noir en direction des attaquants et rugit pour tenter de les intimider.

Lucy l'observa sans voix tandis que son corps s'engouffrait de flammes. Les hommes se stoppèrent, une peur évidente voilant leur regard.

\- Un… un dragon slayer, bégaya l'un d'eux.

\- Il faut l'abattre !

Un des hommes avec un fusil le pointa sur Natsu et n'hésita même pas une demi seconde avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Lucy cria, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux. Mais le rose était toujours debout, une expression bien plus dangereuse habitant son visage. Il avait arrêté la balle à main nue, et l'avait fait fondre.

\- C'est un monstre !

Le jeune homme tiqua à l'entente de ce mot et commença à remplir ses poumons d'air, avant de cracher une rafale de feu sur ses opposants. Ils détalèrent comme des lapins, hurlant comme des fillettes. Natsu allait partir à leur poursuite, mais une main le retint par le poignet. Il dirigea son attention sur sa détentrice et calma les flammes qui l'entouraient.

\- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, l'implora Lucy.

Il hocha la tête et l'aida à se débarrasser des cordes qui emprisonnaient ses chevilles.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses genoux ensanglantés.

\- Ce sont juste des égratignures, rien de grave.

Elle lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, semblant soulagé. Puis un coup de feu retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Natsu scanna les alentours pour savoir d'où il pouvait bien provenir, jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'agrippe brusquement à son gilet, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

\- Natsu… Je crois que j'ai été touchée, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe, constatant qu'une tache rougeâtre s'étendait au niveau de son flanc.

\- Il est là, tuer-le ! commanda une voix.

Le chasseur de dragon sentit une rage incommensurable secouer son corps, tandis qu'il observait, impuissant, Lucy perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Ouais... Je suis vraiment une sadique, ce n'était pas qu'une impression avec le chapitre 4 x)_

 _Pour tout vous dire, je voulais initialement finir cette histoire avec ce chapitre. Et tout à coup quelque chose de complètement différent s'est écrit pendant que je tapais sur mon clavier, du coup je me retrouve dans cette situation étrange avec un nouveau rebondissement que je n'avais moi-même pas planifier, bizarre non?_

 _Enfin bref... dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? NON je n'allais pas laisser Natsu mourir, je tenais en tout cas à ce qu'on l'aie sous sa forme humaine ;) Vous avez également tous les éléments de la malédiction à découvert maintenant, et surtout... Natsu peut utiliser la magie! Oui parfaitement, j'ai décidé que ce serait amusant. Il faut savoir que les mages, dragons et tout ça n'existent plus depuis longtemps à l'époque où l'histoire a lieu, mais toutes les légendes, comme celle qui apparaît au début de la fiction, ont continué à vivre au travers des siècles._

 _Du coup, Natsu est humain, il peut utiliser de la magie, et il se fait déjà pourchasser par des villageois en colère... Et Lucy... s'est fait tiré dessus. Comment va réagir Natsu? Que va-t-il arriver à Lucy? Des idées pour la suite?_

 _Je tiens également à souligner que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment cette histoire va se terminer, je suis vraiment en train de me tâter et de ce fait, le prochain chapitre risque de mettre plus de temps que les autres à sortir, mais j'y travaille ne vous inquiétez pas!_

 _Et comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, si cette fiction s'allonge en nombre de chapitres, c'est grâce à vous, parfaitement, c'est comme ça que mon imagination fonctionne!_

 **À Ludy:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, comme toujours je suis contente que tu sois encore là à suivre cette fiction! Alors oui j'ai un côté sadique qui a tendance à se manifester assez souvent dans mes écrits ^^' J'ai du coup énormément de chance que tu veuilles savoir la suite :P

Tu as tout à fait raison pour les passages qui manquent de profondeur, mais c'est effectivement voulu. À la base je n'imaginais pas faire une longue fiction, ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, du coup j'abrège un peu des moments importants pour l'histoire mais pas essentiels pour son objectif final disons. Par exemple, si j'étais partie du principe que cette fiction allait durer 20 chapitres, j'aurais écrit les choses différemment, je me serais plus concentrée sur le décor, l'univers et les événements, mais là on peut dire que je me suis essentiellement concentrée sur la malédiction et Natsu et Lucy. Mais je comprends que ça puisse être un peu frustrant!

En tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et même susciter des frissons, je suis ravie :D En espérant que ce chapitre te satisfasse également!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey mina! Le chapitre 6 est là! J'ai changé beaucoup de fois d'avis, j'ai l'impression de terminer un combat de catch avec mon clavier! Mais j'espère que ma décision finale vous conviendra!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre six_

 _*Évasion nocturne_

Natsu se faisait attaquer de tous les côtés, mais ses impressionnantes capacités lui permirent d'esquiver toutes les armes, toutes les balles, tous les poings. Une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de lui quand Lucy s'était écroulée dans ses bras, mais le fond de raison qui lui restait l'empêcha de prendre les vies que ses flammes réclamaient si avidement. Cependant, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Le feu s'échappant de ses attaques dévorait le corps offerts de ses adversaires, les faisant crier de douleur jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

Personne n'avait le droit de blesser Lucy, jamais.

Quand son dernier adversaire fut à terre, il retourna auprès de la blonde qu'il avait allongée à l'abri d'un rocher. Elle était toujours inconsciente, plus inquiétant encore, sa peau était devenue livide et un voile de sueur ornait son front. Natsu s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et remonta sa robe pour constater les dégâts. À sa grande surprise il ne découvrit qu'une entaille, profonde certes, mais moins dévastatrice que ne l'aurait été un trou béant. Comment se faisait-il alors que la jeune femme semblait si mal en point ?

Et c'est là qu'il s'en aperçut, une odeur acre et nocive, du poison. Son premier réflexe fut de déposer ses lèvres sur la plaie sanglante et d'aspirer le liquide destructeur, autant qu'il pouvait, avant de le recracher plus loin. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue, il s'attela à cautériser la plaie avec ses flammes, pour finalement bander la blessure avec un pan de tissu arraché de la robe de Lucy. Il la prit ensuite délicatement dans ses bras et chercha une cachette, le plus loin possible.

Après une bonne heure de marches, il trouva une petite grotte où prendre refuge, camouflée derrière des rochers et divers feuillages, et qui par chance abritait également un coin d'eau. Il en imbiba un morceau de tissu pour le déposer sur le front de Lucy, épongeant également de temps en temps les perles de sueurs. Puis il s'installa à ses côtés et veilla sur elle, sans jamais bouger, dormir, ni même la quitter du regard tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

Lucy fut de temps à autres secouée par quelques convulsions, ou des frissons, que Natsu réussissait toujours à apaiser. Il changeait souvent son bandage, scrutant la plaie à la recherche de la moindre goutte de poison, mais tout lui semblait en ordre. Il fallait seulement attendre que l'organisme de la princesse se débarrasse des toxines qu'il avait absorbées.

Et finalement, un matin à l'aube, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, vidant son estomac sur le sol rocailleux de la caverne. Le rose se précipita sur elle, maintenant ses cheveux fermement en arrière d'une main, tandis que l'autre traçait des cercles réconfortant dans son dos. Lucy finit par se redresser, laissant quelques toussotements s'échapper et plongea son regard brumeux dans celui vert olive du garçon.

\- Comment tu te sens Luce ? demanda-t-il.

\- Misérable.

Il eut un léger sourire et alla chercher de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche.

\- Tu as été empoisonnée, reprit-il.

\- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais le début de mes aventures avec toi.

\- Maintenant que je ne suis plus un dragon effrayant, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de pimenter nos vies.

\- Un chasseur de dragon ça reste peu banal, tu devrais peut-être faire attention quand… tu libères tes flammes.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais tu sais c'est comme une seconde nature.

Elle tendit la main pour dégager les mèches rosées qui tombaient devant son visage, de profondes cernes soulignaient son regard et son teint avait perdu quelques nuances de couleur, comme s'il n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé depuis un moment. Mais sa peau était toujours agréablement tempérée à quelques degrés au-dessus de la moyenne.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un peu de chaleur, mon corps est gelé, sourit-elle.

Natsu hocha la tête et s'absenta pour récolter du bois. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et fit un feu à côté de Lucy. Son regard noisette se perdit dans les flammes dansantes, sentant leur douce chaleur caresser sa peau. Elle se sentait encore nauséeuse et affaiblie, mais sa blessure lui procurait une douleur étrangement supportable.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de moi, lança-t-elle au rose.

Il concentra son attention sur elle et sourit tristement.

\- C'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'es arrivé, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Lucy… C'est moi qu'ils visaient. Je représente une menace pour eux, ils ne nous laisserons jamais tranquille.

\- Alors partons, très loin. Dans un endroit où personne nous retrouveras ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, trop de gens savent à quoi je ressemble. Et maintenant ils vont sûrement te traquer, rien ne nous retient ici.

\- Tu t'enfuirais avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ma place est à tes côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le visage du mage de feu s'illumina tandis qu'un large sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la blonde et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, lui provoquant un frisson le long de l'échine. Elle devait encore s'habituer à cette nouvelle proximité avec son ancien dragon, ainsi qu'à sa condition d'humain. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas éprouver l'envie de lui sauter dessus chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa peau, cela deviendrait vite problématique.

Natsu de son côté, ayant mal interprété le frissonnement de Lucy, décida de lui compliquer la tâche en enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, évitant avec soin sa blessure, et de la plaquer à son torse pour lui transmettre plus de chaleur. La jeune femme se laissa néanmoins aller à cette étreinte, appréciant les caresses inconscientes du dragon slayer le long de son bras. Les battements de son cœur contre son oreille et la respiration calme du rose la bercèrent jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'emporte.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Lucy récupéra de sa blessure et de son empoisonnement. Natsu avait dévoilé ses qualités d'infirmiers et s'était occupé de chasser ou pêcher tous les jours. Le duo prenait soin d'éteindre le feu tous les soirs, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, et avait de ce fait développé l'habitude de dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre pour que la blonde profite de la température inhabituellement élevée du garçon. Alors qu'ils étaient persuadés de la discrétion de leur cocon, voilà que d'imperceptibles bruits de pas réveillèrent Natsu en pleine nuit, le mettant instantanément en alerte. Il manœuvra agilement pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Lucy sans la réveiller et se glissa à pas feutrés à l'entrée de la grotte. Il vit une ombre se dessiner sur le sol, la lune trahissant la présence de l'intrus. En un clin d'œil, le chasseur de dragon bondit sur la personne, l'immobilisant au sol. Il découvrit un jeune homme devant avoisiner le même âge que lui, les cheveux d'un ébène profond, un regard glacial le dévisageant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au noiraud pour se libérer de l'emprise de Natsu et le faire basculer en arrière, ce dernier ne s'attendant pas à une contre-attaque. Le rose se jeta à nouveau sur lui, lui assénant un coup de poing dans le visage, auquel l'inconnu répondit par un coup dans le ventre. Les deux hommes finirent dans un roulé-boulé sur le sol de la caverne, un flash doré capturant soudainement l'attention du noiraud.

\- Lucy ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais il se reçut un nouveau coup du garçon aux cheveux saumon qui s'était instantanément tendu quand son opposant avait posé les yeux sur sa protégée. Cette dernière remua faiblement à l'entente du remue-ménage et de son prénom et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Elle fut gratifiée d'une tornade de rose et de noir, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à dégager de visage dans ce chaos.

\- Natsu ? lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ne bouge pas Luce, je m'occupe de ce type ! lança-t-il.

Elle parvint enfin à se focaliser sur les deux hommes et distingua rapidement les traits de son ami d'enfance.

\- Grey ! s'écria-t-elle.

La bagarre se stoppa nette, les deux protagonistes concentrant leur attention sur elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, sourit le noiraud.

Natsu, animé par son instinct territorial enflamma son poing droit et le rapprocha dangereusement du menton dudit Grey.

\- Natsu arrête ! Tout va bien, je le connais, déclara Lucy.

Le rose la lorgna du coin de l'œil, ne voulant pas particulièrement éteindre ses flammes, mais en voyant le regard pressant de la blonde, il finit par baisser son poing et prit une distance calculée du noiraud. Ce dernier en profita pour se précipiter vers la princesse et la serra dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie s'empara du mage de feu qui serra les dents, de fines étincelles s'échappant du bout de ses doigts.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? interrogea-t-il.

\- J'étais censé être son futur mari, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Comment ?

\- Grey ! s'exclama l'héritière.

\- Lucy… Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, je vais lui foutre le feu ! menaça Natsu.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

La blonde se leva pour tenter de calmer le rose en s'agrippant à son bras. Elle le sentit se détendre à son contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il adopte une posture moins offensive.

\- C'est donc pour cette tête à flamme que tu es partie, sourit Grey.

Un léger voile rouge vint colorer les joues de Lucy tandis qu'elle acquiesça timidement.

\- De quoi tu viens de me traiter espèce de pervers ? grogna Natsu.

\- Moi, un pervers ?

\- Parfaitement ! C'est quoi cette manie de s'introduire chez des gens pour les espionner en train de dormir ? Et t'as ploté Lucy !

Le noiraud rougit face à cette accusation et croisa ses bras en claquant sa langue.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! grommela-t-il.

\- Je t'ai vu, tu vas…

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené jusqu'ici Grey, les coupa Lucy.

Le regard de l'interpelé se posa sur elle et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

\- On m'a rapporté l'incendie d'une tour dans la forêt et de l'apparition d'un dragon slayer. Certains témoins ont également parlé d'une blonde l'accompagnant qui se serait faite tiré dessus, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et je suis parti à ta recherche, expliqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir elle va très bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, trancha Natsu.

L'héritière lui adressa un regard sévère avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Grey.

\- Merci de t'être inquiété, je suis hors de danger grâce à Natsu, sourit-elle.

Le visage du noiraud s'assombrit.

\- C'est lui le danger, plusieurs équipes de soldats et de villageois volontaires sont à sa poursuite, scanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est pas lui qui a déclenché ce feu, le défendit Lucy.

\- C'est un mage possédant la force d'un dragon, il représente une menace et doit par conséquent être éliminé.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de serrer les poings, elle se positionna protectivement devant Natsu et lança un regard incendiaire à son ami d'enfance.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui, gronda-t-elle.

\- Lucy, tu ne seras jamais en sécurité avec ce gars!

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est lui qui a veillé sur moi ces dernières années et qui vient de m'éviter une mort certaine !

\- Laisse tomber Luce… J'ai l'habitude d'être traité comme une menace, intervint Natsu.

Il déposa une main sur son épaule et passa devant elle, faisant désormais face au noiraud.

\- Si tu comptes me tuer je vais être dans l'obligation de riposter et de te brûler vif, ce qui va certainement attrister Lucy et je pense que ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de la voir pleurer, poursuivit le rose.

\- Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour toi, je voulais juste m'assurer que Lucy allait bien. Maintenant si tu comptes lui faire de mal je suis prêt à te botter le cul, répondit Grey.

Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant dix longues secondes avant de se hocher mutuellement la tête en signe de trêve. Lucy soupira, soulagée, puis elle invita Grey à s'asseoir près du foyer où quelques braises dégageaient encore un peu de chaleur. Natsu prit place à côté de la jeune femme, se collant plus que nécessaire à elle, laissant son côté possessif qu'il ne se connaissait pas prendre le dessus. Le noiraud les observa suspicieusement, une étincelle d'amusement au fond des pupilles.

\- Il va falloir que vous quittiez cet endroit, les forces déployées pour retrouver Natsu augmentent en nombre chaque jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne trouve votre planque, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave.

\- C'était le plan, on attendait juste que Lucy se sente mieux, expliqua Natsu.

\- Ils te cherchent aussi d'ailleurs. La nouvelle disparition de la reine d'une semaine juste après la mort du roi a mis le royaume dans tous ses états.

\- On est dans une très mauvaise position. On ne passe pas réellement inaperçu et s'il y a autant de gens à nos trousses on ne réussira jamais à quitter Fiore, raisonna la blonde.

Grey la considéra intensément, déchiffrant l'inquiétude de son amie et sa volonté inébranlable de s'enfuir. Son désir de liberté avait toujours été profond, au plus grand damne de son père, mais le noiraud savait qu'il n'y avait qu'en dehors de son château qu'elle était épanouie. Il s'était aperçu très jeune que peu importe combien il tendait la main vers elle, elle avait toujours été hors de sa portée car ses rêves la transportaient toujours au-delà de sa prise. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui servir d'appui pour la projeter plus loin.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, mais il va falloir réagir rapidement, déclara-t-il.

Ses deux interlocuteurs posèrent sur lui un regard traversé d'interrogations et d'espoir, cela lui suffit pour savoir qu'il prenait la bonne décision et il leur exposa son plan.

Il était 5h du matin quand deux figures capuchonnées traçaient leur chemin jusqu'à une chaumière située légèrement au-dehors de Magnolia. La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme aux cheveux couleur océan. Elle les invita rapidement à entrer et ils furent accueillit par un noiraud aux traits familiers.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé cet endroit sans trop de difficulté, lança Grey.

Natsu et Lucy retirèrent leur capuche et le rejoignirent autour de la table à laquelle il était assis, suivit de près par leur hôte à la chevelure bleuté.

\- Je vous présente Jubia, une amie de confiance, qui a accepté de nous donner un coup de main, articula le noiraud en gesticulant dans la direction générale de la jeune femme.

\- Jubia est toujours prête à rendre service à Grey-sama et ses amis, sourit-elle.

\- Elle vous a mis à disposition un cheval pendant que je me procurais des vivres et des vêtements.

\- Merci beaucoup Jubia, j'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille un jour, déclara Lucy.

L'interpelée eut un sourire étrange, presque lugubre, quand elle se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Ne lui volez pas Grey-sama et la dette est remboursée, murmura-t-elle.

Un frisson secoua Lucy tandis qu'une expression légèrement gênée et confuse se dessina sur mon visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de… commença-t-elle.

Mais ses paroles moururent au bout de ses lèvres quand son interlocutrice afficha un sourire satisfait et se retourna pour concentrer son attention sur Grey. Ce dernier semblait blasé par le comportement de la bleue, mais ses iris glacées trahissaient l'affection qu'il lui portait. Lucy lui accorda un sourire plein de sous-entendus et le noiraud rougit, se leva d'un coup, et les invita à partir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Ils chargèrent leur monture et s'attardèrent sur les adieux, particulièrement les deux amis d'enfance qui ne pensaient pas devoir se séparer une nouvelle fois en si peu de temps.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Grey.

\- Absolument ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il ne pourra rien m'arriver tant que Natsu sera à mes côtés.

\- Tu avais donc réellement un homme qui t'attendait !

Les joues de l'héritière se noyèrent de rouge, tandis qu'elle donna une firme tape sur l'avant-bras du noiraud. Ils échangèrent ensuite une étreinte à la fois chaleureuse et chargée de divers sentiments, joie, douleur, manque et gratitude.

\- Ne merde pas avec Jubia, lui balança Lucy avant de se diriger vers cette dernière.

Il la fusilla du regard, avant qu'un rictus ne se forme aux coins de ses lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Natsu qui attendait patiemment la blonde.

\- Je te confie Lucy, t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon je viendrai personnellement t'arracher la tête, l'avertit-il.

Le rose commença par serrer les dents, avant d'apercevoir l'étincelle de respect et de résignation au fond des pupilles du noiraud. Il adoucit ses traits, acquiesça fermement et ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Le chasseur de dragon rejoignit ensuite Lucy et l'aida à se mettre en selle, prenant ensuite place devant elle.

\- Merci pour tout, venez nous rendre visite dès que possible, sourit la blonde.

\- Promis, répondit Grey.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard et Natsu donna un petit coup de talon pour faire partir le cheval. Un long trajet se profilait jusqu'à leur destination, mais c'est le cœur léger et plein de promesses que les deux jeunes fendirent l'air glacé de la nuit, l'obscurité leur offrant un camouflage idéal pour échapper à leurs poursuivants.

* * *

 _Voili Voilou! Pas de fin sadique cette fois ;)_

 _J'appréhende un peu, comme dit ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire alors j'attends avec impatience vos avis!_

 _Du coup dites-moi tout! La relation de Natsu et Lucy qui se renforce, l'apparition de GREY! Eh oui finalement je voulais encore l'avoir un petit coup avec l'intégration de Jubia dans le tableau pour ne pas laisser le beau noiraud tout seul ;) La rencontre assez musclée entre Natsu et Grey? Et que pourrait-il bien se passer maintenant?_

 _Je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais cette fiction touche à sa fin... Ça me fait tout bizarre de dire ça et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Donc on ne va pas en parler plus que ça pour le moment x)_

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos retours, vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais je pense que j'attends vos commentaires tout autant que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire, vous êtes MERVEILLEUX, merci ^^ Je vais à nouveau vous demander un peu plus de patience pour la suite car je dois encore mettre au clair mes idées pour la suite, mais vous l'aurez!_

 **À Ludy** : Un immense merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre et que mes réponses t'aient éclairées, t'as tout à fait compris mon état d'esprit ^^

Voilà j'espère que cette suite te plait également et je me réjouis de savoir ce que tu en as pensé!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello? Êtes-vous toujours là? Moi oui! Désolée pour cette looooongue attente mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire pour l'uni, puis tout à coup c'était Noël et j'ai plus rien compris à ma vie!_

 _Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, ni cette fiction, bien au contraire! Voici sans plus attendre ce septième chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _PS: importante note d'auteur à la fin (pour moi), si vous avez le courage lisez-la ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre sept_

 _*Charnel*_

Les limites du royaume de Fiore se faisaient déjà floues après ces quelques jours de galopades, interrompus uniquement par des pauses nourriture et pour dormir. Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille, personne ne les avait importunés depuis leur départ et aussi loin des frontières ils ne risquaient plus rien. Du moins pour les jours à venir.

Natsu était toujours fidèlement aux commandes, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait Lucy derrière lui. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et n'hésitait pas à coller son corps au sien. Parfois ses mains retraçaient les sillons de ses abdos, ce qui était bien trop distrayant pour lui. Était-elle consciente de l'effet que son touché avait sur lui ? Tenait-elle vraiment à avoir un accident de cheval ? Mais il trouvait ses caresses bien trop agréables pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Quand elle commençait à s'endormir, il la faisait changer de place pour l'avoir devant lui, la sécurisant ainsi dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Et si c'était lui qui avait besoin de repos, alors ils s'arrêtaient dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, et elle lui offrait son étreinte comme zone de confort et il se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur. Ils s'autorisaient même à succomber à leurs désirs parfois, échangeant des baisers passionnés, se familiarisant avec ce contact si intime pour eux au point d'en vouloir plus. Leurs caresses devenaient plus audacieuses, plus désireuses, l'envie et la curiosité commençant à les consumer.

Malgré l'instinct animal de Natsu, il n'avait jamais brusqué sa blonde, toujours attentif à ses réactions, à ce qu'elle aimait, et à ses limites. Mais Lucy devenait de plus en plus permissive, la gêne s'étant atténuée pour laisser place à l'envie d'explorer. Le dragon slayer n'était pas aussi timide qu'elle, il la laissait le toucher n'importe où sans protester. C'était même plutôt le contraire, ce qui permettait à l'ancienne héritière de prendre confiance et se sentir à l'aise. C'est ainsi que chaque soir ils apprenaient à connaître le corps de l'autre et à s'habituer à cette intimité. À tel point que Lucy était maintenant flattée quand elle sentait le désir qu'éprouvait le rose pour elle, _littéralement_.

Cette nuit-là ils avaient trouvé refuge sous un immense chêne à la lisière de la forêt. Natsu se chargeait de rôtir le poisson qu'ils avaient précédemment pêché, tandis que Lucy rassemblait des feuilles et des brindilles pour leur confectionner une couche un peu plus confortable que le sol. Leur cheval, qu'ils avaient baptisé Sagittarius, cherchait des glands tout en broutant les touffes d'herbes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

\- C'est prêt Luce, l'interpela le chasseur de dragon.

Elle le rejoignit avec enthousiasme et mangea de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire le rose.

\- Demain on arrivera enfin au port, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, j'espère qu'on trouvera facilement un bateau.

\- Ce qui va être compliqué c'est de trouver l'île ! Jubia nous a dit que personne ne connaissait son existence.

\- Mais Grey nous a donné une carte. Je pourrai facilement me repérer avec le soleil et les étoiles.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de navigatrices !

\- En réalité je n'ai navigué que deux fois, et c'était encore à l'époque où ma mère était en vie. Mais je me suis beaucoup perfectionnée en lecture de cartes et des astres depuis.

\- J'imagine que de toute façon on ne nous retrouvera pas, que ce soit parce qu'on a trouvé l'île ou parce qu'on a péri en mer.

\- Natsu !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pendant que le jeune homme riait à gorge déployée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard attendri et admiratif sur le jeune homme. Malgré le fait que tout le royaume était à leur recherche et que leur avenir semblait bien incertain, il réussissait à rester enjoué et serein. Ce qui avait l'incroyable pouvoir de la calmer elle aussi, elle avait l'impression que tout irait bien pour eux, pour elle, tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.

\- Très bien ! Que dirais-tu d'aller se coucher pour être en forme demain ?

Il acquiesça et se libéra de son étreinte pour aspirer leur feu de camp. Lucy n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il puisse _manger_ des flammes, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa magie elle restait émerveillée et un peu envieuse.

\- Je te laisse tester le lit, je reviens tout de suite, l'informa-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter et fut surpris que leur couche soit si moelleuse et confortable, Lucy s'était surpassée ! Mais quand il se retourna pour la féliciter, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'appréciait jamais quand elle échappait à son regard, mais il pouvait toujours entendre son souffle et les battements de son cœur, ce qui suffisait à l'apaiser. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger de tout son long, sentant tous ses muscles se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de sa blonde, étonné de la percevoir si irrégulière. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était partie faire un footing pour que son cœur s'emballe également, mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le son d'une brindille qui se brise. Il se redressa, une joie évidente illuminant son visage quand il reconnut l'odeur de la jeune femme.

\- Ce lit est incroyable Luce, tu as vraiment… fait… wow…

Son compliment mourut sur le bout de ses lèvres, son attention ayant dérivé sur sa magnifique princesse. Elle avait endossé une petite robe blanche, presque transparente sous les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les branches des arbres, qui laissait deviner son corps dénudé. Une teinte rosée vint colorer les joues de la blonde sous le regard intense du mage de feu.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Natsu eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et former une phrase cohérente.

\- Beaucoup… beaucoup trop même ! C'est en quel honneur ? bégaya-t-il.

Un sourire de soulagement se forma sur les lèvres de Lucy, puis elle rejoignit le rose, s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Eh bien… Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, et comme je n'ai rien à t'offrir je me suis dit qu'on pourrait…

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne parvenant pas à articuler ses mots. Mais Natsu n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira contre lui, la faisant s'allonger dans ses bras. Elle sentit tout de suite l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui _en bas_ , une de ses mains s'était déjà égarée sur la courbe de ses fesses, mais il était encore dans la retenue. Elle leva la tête pour l'interroger du regard. Le vert de ses iris commençait déjà à s'assombrir d'un voile de désir, mais une étincelle de pure affection brillait encore dans ses pupilles.

\- J'apprécie énormément ton cadeau Luce, mais si tu as encore besoin de temps je…

\- J'en ai envie, le coupa-t-elle.

Cette déclaration fit affluer encore plus de sang dans la fierté de Natsu, qui combattait pour maintenir le peu de self-control qui lui restait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire crier son nom. Lucy ajusta leur position pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui et n'hésita pas à créer une friction entre leur intimité pour appuyer ses dires. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y prendre goût aussi rapidement, mais l'envie qui noyait les iris de son partenaire l'incitait à continuer à le provoquer. Elle sourit quand les deux mains du rose s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses et se mirent à accompagner ses mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir son érection prendre vie à travers la mince fabrique de son boxer, et bien qu'elle ressentait toujours une pointe d'appréhension, le désir commençait à prendre le dessus.

En constatant qu'elle prenait confiance en elle, Natsu donna un puissant coup de hanche qui fit basculer Lucy et il en profita pour prendre place au-dessus d'elle et l'emprisonner entre ses bras. Il se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres, doucement, puis plus sauvagement, avalant le gémissement que vocalisa ses cordes vocales. Il dirigea ensuite ses baisers dans le cou de la blonde, s'emparant parfois plus fermement de sa chair pour y laisser une trace. Puis ses lèvres vagabondèrent au-dessus de sa poitrine, se faisant rapidement barrer la route par le tissu transparent de la robe de Lucy.

Le jeune homme glissa alors une main sous le vêtement, prenant soin de caresser toute la peau qui s'offrait à lui, avant de finir sa course en empoignant le sein de sa partenaire. Elle cambra légèrement son buste en marque d'appréciation, ce qui l'encouragea à taquiner son bouton de chair de ses doigts agiles. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Natsu lui accorda un sourire plein de promesses avant de lui retirer sa robe d'un geste habile et rapide. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rougir qu'il s'attaqua à son deuxième sein à coup de langue et de dents, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise Lucy.

Il s'aventura ensuite plus bas, déposant des baiser de-ci de-là, laissant ses doigts parcourir les courbes délicieuses de la blonde. Puis il planta ses crocs dans le creux de sa hanche et leva les yeux vers elle pour admirer sa réaction de surprise noué de plaisir. Il calma la morsure du bout de ses lèvres et continua son chemin, s'approchant dangereusement de la féminité de la jeune femme. En le réalisant, Lucy se sentit soudain moins brave et tenta de resserrer ses jambes avant que Natsu ne se glisse entre elles, mais sans succès. Le rose lui accorda un regard encourageant, ayant perçu le changement d'attitude de sa belle, et déposa un baiser rassurant dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en lui octroyant quelques caresses.

Il la sentit se détendre sous son touché et le prit comme invitation à poursuivre. Il donna un premier coup de langue expérimental à l'intimité de la blonde, auquel elle répondit par un gémissement retenu. Il réitéra l'expérience et fut gratifié d'un léger couinement. Malgré sa gêne, elle semblait très réceptive à ses avances. Il sourit pour lui-même et s'attela à lui procurer davantage de plaisir. Petit à petit Lucy se laissa submerger par l'envie, oubliant son embarras, et encouragea le chasseur de dragon en exerçant une légère pression derrière sa tête. Ce dernier émit un grognement d'approbation qui raisonna contre sa féminité sensibilisée, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri sous l'effet des vibrations.

Elle ne pensait pas que le désir pourrait être plus intense, jusqu'au moment où Natsu accorda une attention toute particulière à sa boule de nerf si sensible. Son premier réflexe fut de donner un coup de bassin dans le but d'accroître la friction, mais le rose la plaqua fermement au lit à l'aide de ses bras, immobilisant ses hanches. Tout ce qui lui restait étaient les spasmes de plaisir qui secouaient son corps à chaque succion, chaque coup de langue bien placé.

\- Mmmh… ah… la blonde dut se mordre le creux du bras pour étouffer ses plaintes gorgées de plaisir.

En la sentant trembler sous ses attentions, le mage de feu décida de calmer le jeu pour la ménager pour la suite. Il se redressa, s'essuya brièvement la bouche avec le dos de sa main et se pencha pour embrasser Lucy à pleine bouche. Elle en profita pour parcourir son dos de ses mains, puis ses hanches, pour finir par accrocher deux doigts à son sous-vêtement qui commençait à devenir gênant. Elle commença à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, aussi loin que ses bras et leur position le permettaient, puis Natsu termina le travail avant de se recaler confortablement au-dessus d'elle.

Sa virilité à présent totalement éveillée se dressa fièrement entre eux et Lucy n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la prendre entre ses doigts. Le rose émit un gémissement à peine contenu, se sentant déjà fébrile sous l'effet des lents aller-retour dont elle le gratifiait. Elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis la première fois qu'elle avait osé le toucher à cet endroit et savait désormais comment lui faire perdre pied. Elle resserra considérablement son emprise sur sa longueur et accéléra ses mouvements. Les bras de Natsu se dérobèrent sous l'impact du tremblement de plaisir que ça lui procura et il dut rapidement faire balancer tout son poids sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser sa blonde. Cela ne sembla pas la déstabiliser, elle continua ses administrations, alternant le rythme pour continuer à le surprendre. Il reposa son front contre le sien, mélangeant ses halètements au souffle sensuel de l'ex héritière. Il entrouvrit les yeux et flancha en plongeant dans un océan noir de désir. Il pouvait lire l'envie dans le regard de la jeune femme, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus excité.

Il s'empressa d'attraper le poignet de Lucy, stoppant ses gestes, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller plus loin sans qu'il ne craque. Elle lui lança un regard confus, mais il la rassura d'un sourire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il commença inconsciemment à frotter son érection contre l'antre de la blonde, ce qui leur envoya une décharge électrique le long de l'échine. Il se rendit subitement compte de la friction qu'il avait provoqué et à quel point Lucy était prête pour lui, l'humidifiant de son lubrifiant naturel. Il plongea alors des yeux emplis de tendresse dans ses orbes noisette, lui faisant une demande silencieuse. Elle répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un coup de hanche. Après avoir assailli son cou de nouvelles marques d'appartenance, il aligna sa virilité à l'entrée de la féminité de Lucy et commença à l'embrasser pour la distraire. Quand il la sentit se détendre dans le baiser, il entama son intrusion, doucement, attentif à chaque réaction de son amante. Elle continuait à répondre fiévreusement aux assauts de sa langue, ce qu'il interpréta comme une assurance à continuer. Elle était si étroite autour de lui, ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts de ne pas céder et la pénétrer d'un coup sec.

Plus il élargissait son entrée, plus il sentait les mains de sa belle se crisper autour de la peau recouvrant ses omoplates. Jusqu'à ce que sa progression se fasse bloquer par une barrière de chair. Il savait ce que ça signifiait, et que ça risquait de faire mal à Lucy. Il rompit leur baiser tout en restant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, se concentrant sur les expressions de la blonde. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, c'était son signal pour percer le dernier obstacle qui la ferait sienne. D'un mouvement agile il lui prit sa virginité, la sentant se tendre sous lui, ses ongles se plantant fermement dans sa peau. Il termina son insertion avant de s'immobiliser, laissant le temps à Lucy de s'habituer à sa présence. Il tenta d'attirer son attention sur ses lèvres qui parcouraient maintenant sa mâchoire, puis son cou, mordillant toutes les parcelles de chair qui s'offraient à lui. Cela semblait fonctionner, la jeune femme soupira d'aise et ses muscles se décontractèrent autour de lui. Il prit alors le risque de se retirer, délicatement, et ne perçut aucune trace de douleur sur le visage de sa partenaire.

Il sourit, rassuré qu'elle puisse maintenant apprécier et partager son plaisir autant que lui.

\- Je t'aime Luce, souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux étincelant et un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Natsu.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant de se réapproprier ses lèvres et amorça à nouveau son entrée, plus brusquement que la première fois. Mais le gémissement désireux que Lucy lui transmit à travers leurs langues connectées lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus incommodée par la douleur, bien au contraire. Il entama alors de lents va-et-vient, se laissant submerger par les nouvelles sensations de leur acte charnel. Lucy lui appartenait désormais, et il lui appartenait en retour. Cette idée ne fit qu'émoustiller davantage le rose qui grogna son contentement à travers leurs lèvres toujours liées.

La blonde sentit un besoin dévorant d'être aimée par cet homme, encore et encore. Elle rencontrait avidement chaque coup de bassin, s'accordait à ses roulements de hanche, et pinçait la peau qui glissait entre ses doigts pour manifester son plaisir. Elle percevait de temps à autre les lèvres du rose effleurer hasardement les différentes parties de son corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Parfois leurs langues se trouvaient et entamaient une danse, puis le besoin d'oxygène les obligeait à se séparer. Puis elle en désira plus, elle voulait qu'il la possède, la complète.

\- Natsu… plus vite, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne fallait pas le lui demander deux fois. Il accéléra la cadence et sentit sa partenaire enrouler ses fines jambes autour de sa taille, lui donnant un nouvel angle d'attaque. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de lui, ce qui le fit gémir et approfondir ses assauts. Lucy contenait à peine ses cris, retraçant du bout des ongles le dos de son amant, l'encourageant à aller toujours plus loin en elle. Il dut s'accrocher au drap qui recouvrait leur couche pour rester concentré, se faisant rattraper par son manque d'expérience pratique. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer le feu qui menaçait de s'étendre dans son bas ventre et focalisa ses coups de reins sur la profondeur, diminuant légèrement le rythme.

Leur souffle était erratique, ils profitèrent tous les deux de cette accalmie pour reprendre le contrôle de leur respiration et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient liés, leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était un doux mélange de tendresse et de désir, enlacé d'une étincelle de fatigue et de besoin. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'intensité des pupilles du rosé, se sentant à découvert et terriblement exposée. Ses yeux dérivèrent légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Natsu, il en perdit presque le tempo de ses roulements de hanches, trop prit dans leur échange visuel.

\- Tu es magnifique Luce, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, percevant ses joues s'empourprer davantage sous le compliment du mage de feu. Son sourire s'élargit, puis il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, pour finir par rediriger son attention sur la profondeur de ses aller-retour, donnant quelques coups plus brusques de temps à autres, testant jusqu'où il pouvait s'engouffrer. Il finit par toucher un point sensible qui fit hurler Lucy. Il se figea, de peur de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle planta subitement ses talons dans la chair rebondie de ses fesses et agrippa fermement ses hanches pour l'inciter à réitérer son geste.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! commanda-t-elle dans un soupire de pur extase.

Natsu se reprit rapidement et tenta de retrouver ce spot qui lui faisait perdre pied. Après deux essais sa blonde poussa à nouveau un grognement d'approbation, resserrant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Le rose exploita alors ardemment ce centre de plaisir, la sentant se contracter autour de lui, l'engloutissant toujours un peu plus, ce qui le fit également gémir sa passion. La princesse arqua son buste, écrasant sa poitrine contre le torse de son amant, et cambra le bas de sa colonne vertébral pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Ils ressentirent qu'ils étaient proches de leur point de rupture et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se retenir plus longtemps.

Le dragon slayer accéléra ses mouvements, sentant Lucy devenir de plus en plus étroite. S'il continuait à taper droit dans sa source de plaisir, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Et rien que cette pensée le fit se raidir davantage, ses muscles commençant à se contracter dangereusement en prévention de sa libération qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. La blonde perçut son partenaire se crisper et resserra encore plus son étreinte autour de son érection. Le rose ouvrit subitement les yeux et les plongea dans son océan chocolaté.

\- Ne te retiens pas, souffla-t-elle.

Ses paroles lui firent perdre la tête. Il glissa rapidement un bras sous Lucy, agrippant le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de ses coups de bassin, puis il prit légèrement appui sur ses chevilles et genoux et ajusta son angle de pénétration de sorte à l'envahir complètement. La blonde ne put contenir ses gémissements qui se transformèrent doucement en cris. Elle se mit à trembler sous les puissants va-et-vient de son amant, puis sa vision de troubla avant que son orgasme ne secoue tout son corps. Natsu grogna, puis se libéra en elle en poussant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rugissement. Sa force se déroba sous la puissance de sa jouissance, mais il ne stoppa pas ses mouvements de hanches pour autant, gratifiant Lucy de quelques doux aller-retour pour leur permettre de récupérer de leur paroxysme avant de cesser ses gestes.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour échanger un baiser à la fois chaotique et tendre, puis le mage de feu reprit appui sur ses avant-bras et entreprit de se retirer, mais fut arrêté par la blonde. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Reste encore un peu, rougit-elle.

Il répondit simplement par un sourire et se calla confortablement au-dessus d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou parsemé de mèches dorées. Elle encercla ses bras autour de lui et caressa distraitement sa chevelure couleur saumon.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau perlée de sueur.

Un sourire étira le visage de la jeune femme, le blottissant davantage contre elle et parcourant son corps de multiples caresses.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit un soupire de contentement et perçut les lèvres du garçons embrasser sa chair. Rapidement leur souffle se fit plus paisible, tandis que le sommeil les emporta.

Le couple se fit réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers le feuillage des arbres qui les abritaient. À un moment de la nuit ils avaient dû changer de position car Natsu tenait désormais fermement Lucy contre son torse. Ses cils papillonnèrent sur sa peau dénudée, provoquant quelques chatouilles au rosé.

\- Bonjour princesse, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il n'aurait pensé.

\- C'est déjà le matin ?

\- Il faut croire.

Elle cacha son visage dans l'étreinte de son amant, cherchant manifestement à fuir la source de lumière qui éblouissait ses yeux brumés de sommeil. Il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir sa blonde en tenue d'Ève un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, il fallait juste qu'il contrôle ses pensées perverses pour éviter que sa virilité ne réagisse trop… vivement à cette proximité. Mais c'était une cause perdue, comment résister à son péché mignon ? Lucy eut un sourire pas peu fier en sentant l'intimité de Natsu se réveiller contre sa cuisse. Ils avaient cependant un long voyage qui les attendait et il ne fallait pas qu'ils cèdent à leurs envies maintenant, sinon ils ne partiraient jamais.

Après quelques minutes de câlins plus ou moins innocents, ils parvinrent à se lever, petit déjeuner, et retrouver Sagittarius qui s'était quelque peu éloigné de leur campement durant la nuit. Après avoir revêtu leur cape pour dissimuler leur identité, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se remirent en scelle, atteignant rapidement le port d'Hargeon. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent en chasse d'une embarcation. Comme ils le soupçonnaient, personne ne voulait les emmener vers une destination approximative, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Natsu commençait à perdre patience, il se sentait d'attaque pour une petite baston contre un capitaine et quelques matelots. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus était cette lueur de déception dans les iris chocolat de sa blonde. Au bout de trois heures de demandes infructueuses, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, observant rageusement les marins apprêter leur navire. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'autorité de son sang royal, de risque de se faire repérer, et ses charmes ne semblaient d'aucune aide, d'autant plus que Natsu l'avait rapidement empêchée d'utiliser cette méthode de persuasion.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il n'en fallut pas plus au chasseur de dragon pour agir. Il la balança subitement sur son épaule, sécurisant son bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il tirait les rênes de leur cheval de son autre main.

\- Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose-moi ! s'agita la blonde.

Mais ses protestations se firent totalement ignorées par le jeune homme. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers un bateau de pêche qui lui plaisait et déposa Lucy sur une malle, tout en faisant monter Sagittarius à bord. La jeune femme le regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant même pas quoi dire pour manifester sa confusion. Le mage de feu se contenta de lui sourire en enflammant sa main droite et en brûlant la corde qui maintenait l'embarcation à quai. Au moment où le lien céda, un homme se mit à cirer au vol. Natsu prit une grande inspiration et cracha ses flammes sur tout le rebord du ponton, empêchant quiconque de les atteindre. Il se retourna ensuite vers une Lucy interloquée et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu sais naviguer, sourit-il.

Il se reçut d'abord un coup sur la tête, précédé d'un « t'es complètement malade d'avoir fait ça », avant qu'un rictus ne fasse son chemin sur les lèvres de l'ancienne héritière. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la barre, un sourire lumineux s'épanouissant sur son visage.

\- Prochaine escale, l'île Tenrô !

The end

* * *

 _Hum... Comme vous l'aurez deviné c'était le dernier chapitre de mon histoire et... eh bien je suis partagée par cette satisfaction d'avoir terminé une fiction, et cette tristesse qui vous envahi quand c'est la fin de quelque chose._

 _Bien, cela étant dit, j'espère que cette fin vous plaît et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions! Cette fiction était rated M pour une raison, en espérant que cela vous a satisfait ;)_

 _Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, aussi parce que je savais qu'il fallait que je conclue cette aventure avec vous. Sachez que vous avez été des lectrices et lecteurs formidables, c'était vraiment une joie pour moi de poster pour vous et un délice de lire vos commentaires! Vous m'avez inspiré et donné envie d'écrire plus! Alors même si vous ne suivez pas mes autres écrits et ne suivrez peut-être pas les prochains, sachez que vous avez énormément contribué à ce que mes écrits sont devenus et vont devenir, rien que par votre soutien et vos encouragements! Toute la communauté francophone de ce site a de la chance d'avoir des personnes comme vous, encore un immense MERCI!_

 _Et pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en train de travailler sur un projet tout beau tout neuf, ce sera également une fiction NaLu, rated M pour d'excellentes raisons, et j'ai pour but de poster le premier chapitre dans le courant du mois de janvier! J'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous sur cette nouvelle histoire! Si par hasard ce site reste une énigme pour vous et que vous voulez être sûr d'être prévenu de la sortie de ma fiction, faites-le moi savoir, on peut trouver un moyen de s'arranger ^^_

 _Voilà... j'ai bien peur que nos chemins se séparent ici, pour le moment du moins! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année! À bientôt :)_

 **À Lucy** : Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu! Tant de compliments... je vais rougir! En tout cas je suis super contente que malgré le fait que cette fiction soit relativement courte, les sentiments et émotions des personnages soient correctement développés! Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas chose facile à retransmettre, forcément je vouais qu'ils s'aiment tout de suite moi x)

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes impressions, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre est également à ton goût!

 **À Solne** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me ravit! J'ai des fois l'impression de partir dans tous les sens, surtout qu'il est difficile parfois d'avoir du recule sur ce que l'on écrit, je suis donc super contente d'avoir eu ton avis ^^

J'espère que cette fin te plaît et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé!


End file.
